Addicted
by Madison Darkblade
Summary: A year later, Justin returns and discovers that a certain person has changed. Not all adictions are bad to have. JustinAndrew
1. Chapter 1

: Chapter 1:

It had been a year since he had left Wisteria Lane and now looking at all the perfect house with their picturesque lawns he realizes why he hated it to begin with. Everything seems surreal here. All the families with their hidden sins and tragedies that reside here trying to appear pristine. He waves briefly at Mrs. Solis and registers the surprise on her pretty model face. Grimacing he presses on the gas when he spies Andrew, the boy of his longing and regret mingled with pain. Too late to turn back now, he thinks and he notes that John is with the teen. Suddenly one of the Scavo's kids runs out in front of him and he slams on the break praying that he doesn't hit the scurrying rat. Lynette rushes out of her house and he jumps down from his truck to check on the kid. "Please be alright," he begs quietly and the blond woman looks at him with relief clearly on her face. "Justin, correct," she asks and he nods hoping his racing heart will calm. "Is he alright?" He recognizes the voice as John's, but he's too numb to respond to anything. "Yeah, he's fine. Calm down, Justin, you didn't hurt him. The kids like to get into trouble," Lynette says holding tightly to one of the twins and finally it registers that he didn't' accidentally kill a child. "That's great. I think I'm going to leave now," he says, his tone reflecting his dazed feeling, and shaking he takes in some deep gulps of air. "Why don't you come inside until your calm," Lynette says in that tone mothers use when their question is actually a command and he's being led into the house before he can think of a reply.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with Lynette standing at the counter with a cup of coffee, Andrew sitting across from him, and John standing awkwardly near the fridge, he just wants to escape. "So, what have you been up to? I heard you did some modeling," Lynette mentions trying to break the tension and he looks up at her quickly. "Yeah, two other guys I met and myself did some shots. The photographer, a women named Marianne, talked us into doing some "classy" nude shots," he admits looking at the table intently and Andrew's gasps draws his eyes to him. He hasn't changed much. Has the same hazel eyes that mesmerize him, the sexy lips that normally curve into a smirk yet now are frowning, and even his hair is the same. The only major difference is he doesn't have this overly confident aura. "Interesting," Mrs. Scavo says and he shrugs glancing at her nervously adding, "It wasn't full frontal or anything and only one shot was nude and that was by the waterfall. The others were clothed. We did the shoots for some clothing line. Dave had to wear the Speedo in the waterfall shoot, but Kyle and me were nude." She nods with understanding and glances at the clock as her sons come running in screaming bloody murder. Tom walks in carrying their daughter and raises an eyebrow at them.

Slowly he rises and smiles at Tom and Lynette before saying, "I got to go. Thanks, Mrs. Scavo." He rests his forehead against his steering wheel and nearly jumps out of his skin when the door opens. "Justin, you got to come to the party I'm throwing," John says grinning wildly and he nods recalling the last party he had gone to. "Alright, see ya later," he says and he takes one last look at Andrew. "Wait, come out with us. It would be fun, you could go wherever later." His initial response is to tell him to leave him alone, but he quells it and replies, "Whatever, John, but I have to be there by six or they'll give the room away."

Now he can barely breathe with Andrew next to him and John pressing him closer every time he changes the station. "So, what else have you been up to," John asks and there's genuine interest in Andrew's eyes when he says, "Not much; I got a restraining order against my ex, took a trip to New York where I met Marianne and her best friend, Angelina, and then came back to California where she talked me into modeling for her with the other guys." Leaning forward, John looks at me then chuckles saying, "Do you remember Jackie?" He nods though the name means absolutely nothing to him. "She got pregnant shortly after you left with the husband of the woman she babysat for. Tommy got himself put into jail for vehicular manslaughter and Rachel was busted for underage drinking," John goes on to tell him even though he had long ago stopped caring for the gossip. "Oh, guess who asked about you?" Rolling his eyes, he states, "My mom, probably wondering if my soul has been purged." Shaking his head, John explains, "No, that leggy blond, Janet." He laughs and says, "Why in the world would she ask about me? I thought I made it clear to her that I'd rather not catch an STD." "She thought you might change your mind about that offer," John tells him and he has to wonder if there had really been jealousy in Andrew's eyes.

"Justin, why did you leave," John asks after they had walked the entire mall and he avoids looking at Andrew when he says, "I just needed change." He hated that question. His parents had asked that over the phone and then his cousin when she checked up on him. He had forgotten she lived in New York. "You missed a big blow out, dude. Eric got into a fight with his brother over some girl which led to a whole punk against prep fight, and Andrew here got himself jumped," John says and skeptically I glance at the silent teen. "It was nothing, I just ended up in a really bad part of the city and got surrounded," he says and he looks down at Andrew searching for the truth. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Andrew lives on his own now, apparently his mom finally let him go," John states and when we arrive at his apartment he curses when he sees Janet standing on the sidewalk. "Hey cutie, welcome back," she says and he groans when she tries to kiss him while John just laughs then pats his back. "I got to go, Janet," he says and prays for something to save him from this groping whore.

The feel of warm lips on his own shocks him, but the kiss doesn't taste like waxy lipstick. "I missed you," Andrew whispers against his lips and he gazes down at him curiously. "Can we talk sometime, Justin, please?" Once again he realizes that the teen has changed. "I guess," he says trying to fight off the need to kiss Andrew again. "Do you need a ride home," he asks when they're left alone and Andrew nods with a real smile upon his face. "I missed you, too," he says and he knows that he's becoming addicted to Andrew once again. Only this time he prays his addiction wont harm him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Don't own Desperate Housewives at all. Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review. Have a great day! Takes place a year after the whole incident with Andrew being dropped off in the middle of nowhere for those who wanted to know for sure. Any OOC-ness is due to the fact humans are multi complex and events can shape a person for better or worse.**

**Chapter 2**

"Stop," Andrew commands with a hint of fear in his voice and he glances at the younger teen. "Why am I stopping?" The hazel eyed teen looks up at him with a smirk and replies, "Because I said so." The fearful shadows in the boy's eyes betray him, though. "Then I guess I wont stop," he says and gently presses on the gas. "Justin, please just stop. If you go any closer then they'll see your truck, okay? They'll either steal the truck or parts from it," Andrew explains and obediently he eases up on the gas. "Why don't you just go home? You could beg your mom to take you in, or you could go stay with John." A glimmer of hurt flashes in the teen's hazel orbs, but Andrew shrugs the question away casually before saying, "Why are you really here?" Glancing at the setting sun, he pulls into a casual diner and replies, "I needed to come back. It's the only place where I can get away from him." That grabs Andrew's attention.

Closing his eyes he recalls the man that he had dated for eight months and twenty days. "Who is he?" Opening his wallet, he shows Andrew the picture of Jason. "We started to date shortly after I moved to New York. One of those cliché relationships; you know met at a bar, had a one night stand that turned into something more and bamb. It's amazing what a fake ID can get you into. Three months into the relationship he became a drunk and lost his job. Of course he blamed it all on his boss. He told me that he needed me then more than ever and I believed him. Five months into it, he hit me for the first time because the apartment wasn't spic and span. He's one of those neat freaks, but wont clean himself. At about seven months, he threatened to kill himself if I left so I stayed. Then a month later, he landed me in the hospital. Twenty days later I left to live with a couple friends. While he was at the bar, we went to get my stuff," he explains in a dazed fashion and Andrew inquires, "What happened to him?" Shaking his head to clear it, he says flatly, "I shot him. He tried to kill me so I shot him. He had me so scared that I began keeping a gun under my pillow."

The shock on Andrew's face is almost worth confessing his biggest mistake. "You killed him?" Chucking he nods and says, "Self defense. Marianne helped me through the guilt afterwards and the hysteria I was experiencing. Eventually she tried to hook me up with someone. He was a real sweetheart, the type that would have carried your books in school, but in the end I broke his heart. Truthfully, we've only been here for a month, but I only came back to Wisteria yesterday since Marianne is meeting her girlfriend's parents tonight then will stay with them for a while." Andrew hands the wallet back to him and smirks as he asks, "Why did you break his heart? And why is here the only way you can escape a dead guy?" He rolls his eyes then glances in the rearview mirror at the two kids about ten that sit on the curb sharing a cigarette. "I stayed with him for a entire month and six days. I led him to believe that we'd last for a long time, but I realized that it felt completely wrong to be in his arms so I had to break up with him. I never told Jason about this place, or anyone from around here. I started over in New York and broke all ties to anyone from my past, even my parents. Occasionally I would talk to John, but only for a few minutes to get the latest gossip since he likes to dish it for laughs. Jason can't haunt me here because he doesn't know where here is."

His lips are being crushed by Andrew's in a bruising kiss within seconds of finishing his sentence. "Andrew, we can't," he says, though even to him it sounds pathetic, but the teen only kisses him again urging him to part his lips with his tongue. "Does this feel right to you," Andrew asks and biting his lip he can only think of how he'll lose himself if he gives in to Andrew right now. "Tell me you don't want this much as I do and I'll leave you alone," the teen says, but he can't find the words that'll explain everything that he's feeling. "We can't," he finally manages to say, but Andrew's lips brushing against his neck make him want to say that he needs him. "Why not? No one can stop us now. My mom could care less what I do and you're on your own anyways," Andrew argues and nodding he kisses the teen back. "Andrew, I can't do this," he admits pulling away from the boy.

Desperately Andrew grabs his arm as he walks into the diner and yell, "Don't walk away from me, Justin." He grins, sits down, and picks up the menu ignoring the fuming teen. "You're not my boss," he finally declares and he feels relief surge through his body. "I know that, I'm not stupid." Rolling his eyes, he mutters, "Could have fooled me." The waitress approaches and smiles warmly before asking for their order. When she walks away, Andrew leans forward and says, "I was wrong, okay? But I hate her so much that I don't think clearly sometimes. All I know is that I want to hurt her so bad that she breaks and I can't think beyond that. I've gotten better, thought, I actually think of how my actions may hurt those I do care about. It wasn't until you7 left that I realized how stupid I was. I was right, she hates me now." It's on the tip of his tongue to say congrats, but deep down he still loves Andrew. "You know, I never hated Jason; not even when he beat me. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I pity him and that is far worse than hatred."

"Are you going to the party tonight, Andy?" They look up at the new voice and he struggles to put a name to the blushing girl that stands at their table. "Only if Justin goes," Andrew states looking at him with a smirk and he glares at his plate trying to ignore the jealousy he feels for the girl flirting with the younger teen. "Are you going, then?" He glances at the girl and realizes it is Sandra from the cheerleader squad. "Depends on my mood later tonight," he says casually and signals for the check. "You have to go, Justin. Tonight's my only night off and who knows when you'll leave this time," Andrew says bitterly and the girl pouts at being ignored by her crush. "Andy, why do you need him to go? I could always go with you," she offers and he grins as Andrew's eyes darken with anger. "Don't call me that," the teen snaps and the girl gasps before gasps before walking away feeling betrayed.

Driving to the motel with the radio on low, he can't help it when his eyes are drawn to Andrew. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. "Andrew, wake up," he says shaking him and rubbing his eyes cutely Andrew grins sheepishly before asking, "Where are we?" He motions to the motel and says, "My home for the night. Tomorrow I can actually move into my own apartment." Softly Andrew says, "Justin, you could have dropped me off at my place." He grabs his overnight bag from beneath his seat and says, "I don't know where you live and I didn't want to wake you. Don't you get enough sleep?" Andrew shrugs and admits, "When I'm lucky." They enter the motel room and he frowns at the state its in. "I can't believe you're paying for this. I think I just saw a roach," Andrew says clearly disgusted and he backs away towards the door replying, "I haven't paid yet. I asked to see the room first and the guy at the desk knows me so he said yes. Maybe John will let me stay the night."

Closing the door on the broken bed, cracked mirror, cockroach infested room, he hands the key to the guy waiting outside near the entrance and explains, "My friend just called and wants me to come see him so I wont need the room after all." Andrew impatiently honks the horn and motions for him to hurry up/ "You could always stay with me, you know. It's not much, but it's clean," the teen offers and he smiles saying, "I'll think about it."

By the time they arrive at John's, most of the teens are already drunk or passed out. "Hey, Justin's here everyone," one of the regulars yells and a beer is shoved in his hand. "Welcome back, buddy." His head is swimming with all the yelling and finally he makes his way to an open chair. "Justin, do you want to go," Andrew asks after an hour of partying and he nods waving at John before heading out.

"We really should just walk from the diner. They wont mind if you park there overnight," Andrew says and he shrugs pulling away from John's place. "I never said I'd stay with you," he states when the teen turns on the radio and Andrew looks at him as if he's stupid. Smirking, the teen rolls his eyes and says, "Where else would you go?" Licking his lips nervously, he realizes that there's really nowhere else for him to go. "You'll be alone tomorrow so just lock the door when you leave. I have to be to work at seven then I'll be home around four until eight when I have to leave for my next job," Andrew explains and he finds himself feeling sorry for the teen. "Don't your grandparents ask about you? You'd think they'd try to patch things up with you and your mom again so you wouldn't have to work." Chuckling, Andrew slides into the middle so he's next to him and says, "They hardly ever come to see us and when they do I'm suddenly part of the family. On Christmas, Thanksgiving, and my birthday mom sends a check for $100 to me."

Andrew takes his hand as they walk from the diner towards his place. His hazels darting around suspiciously and the sound of a gunshot startle them both. "You'd think I'd get use to that," Andrew whispers moving closer to him and he responds, "I can't believe your mother lets you live like this." Suddenly the teen stops and stares up at him angrily before stating coldly, "She hates me, Justin. Just stop talking about her, alright?" He nods and Andrew begins walking again. "Hurry up," the teen hisses and quickly they enter the rundown building. "The elevator works, but I wouldn't chance it. Even the woman with three kids doesn't ride it," the boy admits and as they climb the stairs he asks, "Why don't you hate me? I left you so why not?"

The question disturbs Andrew and he stops on the step right in front of the door that leads to the hallway that his apartment is on. "Because I can't hate you. Anyways, you at least had the decency to say goodbye. I deserved what I got," the teen explains and he nods wishing he could crush his regret for leaving. "Come on," Andrew orders breaking the trance he had been in reliving some of the good memories he had of the teen.

Andrew hadn't been kidding when he said it was small. Straight through the door is an air mattress resting on the floor and to the right is a tiny kitchen with a sink, microwave, and a small fridge. "The bathroom is straight back and the closet is over by the end table." Surprisingly the place is spotless. "It's better than the motel," he admits and he tenses when Andrew's arms wrap around his waist. "Who's better in bed?" Unconsciously he rests his hands upon Andrew's hips and inquires, "Out of whom?" The teen's warm breath tickles his ear as he says, "Jason, that other guy, or myself?" He pretends to ponder the question causing Andrew's teeth to nip his neck drawing out a moan. "You, okay," he finally says and the pleased look in Andrew's hazels only excites him.

Kisses from Andrew had always been passionate, but now there's a desperate need in them that makes him crave even more. Somehow they end up on the bed with Andrew beneath him with their legs tangled together. "Justin," the teen gasps as he hungrily trails kisses over the boy's throat and he moans when Andrew's fingers tangle in his hair. "I'll make everything up to you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it," Andrew pleads, and he looks into the teen's hazels that are filled with lust and something else he's never seen before in Andrew's eyes. "I'll decide later. Just hush right now."

Passionately Andrew kisses him and he tugs the younger teen's shirt up breaking their kiss only enough to pull it off entirely. So much for not giving in, he thinks and he's rolled onto his back with Andrew straddling his hips. "Andrew," he begins but the teen cuts him off saying, "I know, we can't do anything. At least not yet. I told you that I'd do anything you want and I meant it." When Andrew kisses him again, its gentle and sweet. "Go to sleep," Andrew says softly, his fingertips brushing over his lips, and lying beside the teen he wonders how he could have ever left him. The logical part of him reminds him that he left because Andrew was obsessed with hurting his mother and he hated feeling like he was a tool. "You have to court me if you actually want me," he says, finally giving in to what his heart needs, and sleepily Andrew agrees, "Alright, but do I have to bring you flowers?" "Just once, only so I can say I got you to do so," he states and the smile he feels on his collarbone tells him Andrew doesn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. So, I gave fair warning of OOC and how I don't own anything so I'm not going to keep writing that bit of info cuz it's boring! Thanks again, review some more please, and have a great day!

means that a new POV is happening, usually Andrew's.

Chapter 3

The odd sound of beeping slowly registers in his mind as the warmth that had been pressed against him all night removes itself alerting him that morning has successfully risen. Tiredly he rubs his eyes with his fist, a childhood action he hasn't given up, and watches Andrew stretch out his sore muscles. "Go back to sleep, Justin, it's only six," the teen says looking at him through sleepy hazel orbs and he shrugs responding, "I use to get up at five thirty everyday for that dreadful thing called high school, it's fine. Why do you get up so early anyways? How far away can you possibly work?" Rolling his eyes, Andrew leans over to kiss him gently upon his lips and says, "I work at the mall and to catch the bus I'll have to leave in twenty minutes and ride for nearly thirty five minutes. Once I get a car it'll only take about twenty minutes just to get there from here." Tugging the teen back onto the bed he laughs when Andrew pulls away frowning and explains, "I'll drive you, don't worry about."

Smiling he watches Andrew make his bed perfectly and he laughs when the teen even stops to smooth out a wrinkle. "What are you laughing about?" Shrugging he heads towards the door and says, "You're just going to sleep in it again tonight so why make it." There's a slight pout on Andrew's face as the younger teen takes his hand and drags him out of the apartment. "I think I liked you better before," Andrew says, annoyance clearly in his tone, and he frowns responding sarcastically, "Yeah, I was a sure winner then. I did everything that you wanted me to do without complaint. Listen clearly, no one will ever run me again. I'm not going to end up hurt or in the hospital again because of some guy." Guilt shadows Andrew's hazel orbs and feeling like an ass for making Andrew feel bad he brushes a thumb over his cheek saying, "Don't worry so much. I could have said no or left at any time." "Why did you stay with Jason if he beat you? I would have left," Andrew asks taking the focus off himself.

Driving towards the mall, he admits, "He kept telling me that it was my fault and after sometime I believed him. I must have done something wrong to make him act that way. He threatened to kill himself and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I was the cause of his suicide. Then he threatened to kill everyone I cared about, even going as far as writing threatening letters that he just signed The One. He made sure that I knew no one around where we lived. The only reason I met Marianne was because he wanted me to take the photos. Only when I had a shoot soon would he stop hitting me, but afterwards they would be worse until the next shoot would arise." Wrapping his arms around Justin's waist, Andrew glares at the mall wishing Jason was alive so he could kill him and through gritted teeth he states, "You didn't deserve to be beaten."

_I love you, more than you would ever believe. If I told you, would you laugh? I doubt it; you're not like that. You're so sweet and I've missed your gentle ways so much. I deserve what I lost, but you only deserve the best. I'm not lying when I say that I'll give you anything just to have you. I didn't realize how much I needed you until I lost you. Without you, I am just a weak boy fighting a losing battle._

His lips desperately crush against Justin's craving his strength and loving the feel of his lean, tan body pressed so intimately against his own. "I'll see you later," Justin says and he nods glancing around the parking lot. "Damn it," he hisses spotting his mother walking towards the entrance and Justin reassuringly kisses his cheek before asking, "Do you want me to walk you inside?" Shrugging he hops out and inquires, "Do you need anything for your place?" There's a hint of bitterness to his tone, but he can't help it that he wants Justin to stay with him.

Hesitantly he takes Justin's hand and walks towards the glass doors. "Are you openly gay," he asks suddenly afraid that he may have done something wrong, but Justin shrugs saying, "I guess so. I don't deny it, but I don't really broadcast the fact that I am. Depends on the other person, really. If he wants to be openly together I'll go along with it." His mood darkens when his mother approaches. "Hello, Justin. It's been a while since I last saw you. How have you been," Bree Van de Kamp exclaims and he tenses beside the blond. "I've been fine, Mrs. Van de Kamp," Justin replies before glancing at him and he tugs slightly on his hand letting the blue eyed teen he had to go now. "Justin, you should stop by for dinner sometime," she says and he smirks when Justin responds, "I'm not sure it that's a good idea, Mrs. Van de Kamp." She tilts her head and says brightly, "You could always invite a date if you want to." Glancing at his watch, he squeezes Justin's hand and the older teen says, "Sorry, Mrs. Van de Kamp, but we have to go."

The fury in Justin's blues surprises him and he stops him in the middle of the walk way saying, "It's alright. She's a bitch and everyone knows it." "She's your mother, the least she could have done was acknowledge you," Justin argues and he kisses the blond roughly before saying, "We'll go to dinner. She wont dare kick your date out." Grinning Justin nods and asks, "Where do you work?" Rolling his eyes, he points at the ice skating arena and says, "Little kids get to tug me to the floor all day when I try to help them up. Occasionally Julie and her mother stop by, but usually it's just a bunch of brats." He leads him into the employee room and sits down to put his skates on before tugging on a repulsive hot pink shirt. "It's really bright," Justin comments trying not to laugh and he hands him one saying, "Glad you like it. You're helping me today for the birthday party."

"No, Andrew, I can't go out there." "Why not? Come on, Justin, it's just for today and I wouldn't ask if I didn't need the help." "I said no," Justin argues handing him back the ugly shirt and he asks, "Are you afraid?" Justin shakes his head then lowers it quietly admitting, "I can't ice skate. Practically any other sport I can do, but ice skating isn't one of those." Smirking he holds back his snickers and says, "I'll teach you. Just come on." "Fine, but I'm not wearing that shirt," the object of his affections declares and he shrugs saying, "You look good in pink." "I do not." Tugging Justin towards the free skates, he picks out a pair and says, "You look good in baby pink and you can't deny it." As Justin ties up his skates, he watches the little brats file up at the ticket booth. Anger bubbles up within him as he spies his mother watching the skaters almost as is she's waiting for someone.

Slowly he relaxes in Justin's arms and he silently pleads that the teen will ignore his earlier offer to go to dinner at his old home. "Andrew, I'll tell her that the only way that I'll go is if you do. I don't know why she offered since she doesn't like me too much in the first place." He looks up at Justin and says, "People just like you. You're easy to get along with and people are just drawn to you. Anyways, she invited you over twice before." The guilt that flashes through those blue orbs surprises him and Justin admits, "That time after your grandparents left was because I helped her. The other time was a peace treaty with you." He glances at the group already beginning to skate and says, "We better go out, but how did you help her and why?" "You were going to just up and leave, she offered a way for you to stay. I just did what she asked."

Harshly he drags Justin onto the ice and waits until the blond gains his balance before starting him out slowly around the rink. His tight grip on Justin's hand forces the other teen to keep up or fall. "Andrew, let me go," Justin orders and he begins skating backwards so he can look him straight in the eye. "No, tell me what you did," he demands glancing at the older male's white fingers and cringing Justin growls, "I showed her where you hid your supply of gay porn and brought her some of my stuff to add to it. She didn't tell me what she was going to do with it or anything else. Now let me go." Carefully he releases the teen's hand and watches as the color reverts back to tan. "Justin, wait." Sadly he watches the teen use the ledge to get back to solid ground and his eyes lock with his mother's seeing that beneath the sorrow and anger is triumph. Effortlessly he skates after Justin.

Taking deep, calming breaths he rubs his fingers and blocks out the images the pain brings him. "Justin, are you okay?" Without looking up at Andrew, he ties his shoes and heads for the door. "Justin, don't walk away from me!" Smirking he looks at the kid and says, "You better get out there before you lose your job." He can see the battle fighting in the teen's eyes and sighs as he rests his hands on Andrew's shoulders. "I just need some time to myself. I'll drop by a little latter," he says and Andrew smiles briefly though it doesn't reach his eyes. _Someday I'll make him really smile. _"Come by around one, I have my lunch break then. It's only an hour, but we can go anywhere around here." Nodding he kisses Andrew gently on the cheek and admits, "It's not you I'm mad at, it's myself." _Andrew will never hurt you like that, why are you so damn jumpy still? He's dead and he can't hurt you anymore. _

It only took an hour and half to walk the entire mall while window-shopping. Finally the haunting thought of his fingers being crushed by the door leaves his mind. Still he hears Marianne's shrill voice yelling, "Justin, he almost killed you and nearly broke your hand! How can you even think about staying with him? You're in the hospital because of that asshole!" His eyes are drawn to the male at the check out leaning on the booth appearing bored and he shakes his head figuring his luck must have ran out a long time ago. "Justin?" He smiles politely before entering the leather store and says, "Hi, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" "I've been good. Surprising that we both ended up here, huh? Are you seeing anyone yet," Marc asks and he shrugs not entirely what he and Andrew are right now.

Looking at Marc again is like opening the floodgates to his guilt and regret. This twenty-one year old man with hazel eyes just a shad lighter than Andrew's and brown hair that is the same tone as the Andrew's in the sunlight. "Maybe we could go out sometime," Marc offers with a hopeful smile, yet his eyes betray is resignation, and Justin realizes that the only reason he had been attracted to him was because he looked so much like Andrew. "Sorry, but I'm sort of giving someone another chance and it would be wrong to give anyone the wrong impression," he explains looking at the man closely and he smiles at the familiar way Marc's lips curve slightly into a pout when he's thinking deeply. "It was nice talking to you again, Justin. If things don't work out, then feel free to give me a call," Marc says as a customer comes up and impatiently taps her foot. Walking away from possibly the best man he'll ever meet, Justin feels the regret seep out of his body and the guilt lessen. Smiling with relief, he enters the rink to sit and watch.

Andrew skates over to Justin and says, "Want to come skate? I'll hold your hand and teach you." He follows Andrew, though the glass divider that separates the ice from the solid ground separates them, and he enters the room where he had first been brought. "Just put those on and wear this visitor's pass," the teen says and he obeys before commenting, "He works at the leather shop. His name is Marc and he asked me out on a date." Jealousy flares up in Andrew's hazels and the boy asks curtly, "What did you tell him?" Without warning they're on the ice and the only thing holding him up is the stable pressure upon his hips of Andrew's hands. The teen expertly skates backwards while holding onto Justin's hips and the older teen says, "I told him no, just in more words." Their bodies move closer together as he starts to get the hang of ice-skating. "Was he upset?" He shakes his head with a slight smile upon his lips and says, "He seemed to already know that I'd say no, but he wanted to ask just one last time out of hop. He'll move on."

The kids skate around the pair and occasionally curious eyes fall upon them for longer than a few seconds. "I'm going to let go, okay? I'll be right next to you," Andrew says removing his hands from Justin's waist and the older teen moves easily on the ice skates even though he keeps a slow pace. "Justin, can I meet him," the hazel-eyed youth states and he glances at the clock saying, "During your break. It's only 10:15." Glancing around he notes that Mrs. Van de Kamp had left sometime while he was occupied and Andrew says, "She left shortly after you did, but not before saying she doesn't see why you don't find someone decent." He rolls his blues and watches Andrew twirl in a circle then the younger teen grabs his hands helping him skate faster. "If I wanted a decent guy then I'd fine one. I like you the way you are for the most part, so forget what she said," Justin says as Andrew eyes him suspiciously.

At one o'clock, Andrew leads him out of the rink and asks, "What are you hungry for?" "I don't care." Looking annoyed and skeptical, Andrew says, "Yeah right, tell me what you want." To quell the argument, he takes the younger teen's hand and says, "We'll stop along the way. You want to meet him, right?" Nodding Andrew walks beside him and Justin releases a nervous sigh before entering the shop. "Can I help you?" He feels Andrew tense beside him and says, "Marc meet Andrew; Andrew meet Marc." Andrew studies Marc with the scrutiny of a predator watching its prey while Marc observes the similarities and differences between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for ya'll. Please read and review! **

**Chapter 4**

Fear enter Andrew's being, nearly suffocating him, and the familiar guilt surges through him. Standing opposite him seems to be his better half. Physically they are similar, yet he notes the absolute adoration that shines clearly in Marc's eyes for Justin while he hides his true feelings. A primal need to protect what is his takes root in his mind. The pressure on his lower back calms him enough for him to think rationally. "Hi," Marc states sounding sweet and innocent with his slight southern accent. "Hey," he replies and he feels Marc's eyes wandering over Justin and himself. "The number is still the same Justin. Give mea call sometime and maybe we can hang out. We had fun at that club in New York, perhaps we'll find one around here," Marc says laying a hand on Justin's arm and possessively Andrew grips Justin's hand. "Maybe, I heard about a club about an hour away that sounds pretty cool," the blond states and Marc's eyes flood with hope before they register that the offer is hollow.

"He seems nice," he forces himself to say as they sit down to eat at a Cajun food place. "He is," Justin agrees easily and he fights off the urge to ask Justin why they really broke up. "I already told you that he and I don't work together so stop being so jealous," Justin states, annoyance lacing his tone, and he glares at him arguing, "I'm not jealous of that wimp." The quick roll of blues along with the slamming of the cup tells him that he's made Justin made. "You are definitely jealous," Justin states standing up and walking away leaving him sitting there shocked. "Alright, damn it, I'll admit that I'm a tiny bit jealous," he says heatedly before pressing his lips desperately against Justin's and he relaxes when the blonde's hands rest lightly upon his waist. "You deserve someone like him," Andrew admits and Justin states firmly, "I don't want him or anyone like him."

Needfully he tugs Justin closer remembering vividly the feel of his golden body pressed tightly against him. Closing his hazels, Andrew moans into the kiss and he clutches Justin's shoulders. "Have I told you how much I've missed you," he asks and Justin nods looking down at him with lustful eyes. "I owe you a real date still, don't I?" Laughing Justin leans against the door to the rink and says, "You owe me more than just one date and they better be creative or at least fun." Quickly he kisses Justin and says, "Fine, but I'll warn you I'm not that good at this stuff." Just seeing Justin's blues brighten with happiness makes him feel better and Andrew says softly, "I guess I'll see you later."

Chuckong Justin leans towards him and kisses his cheek before saying, "I'll pick you up at the enterance, and I'll put you to work." Watching Justin walk away makes Andrew crave him even more. "He's a hottie," someone says and he turns to see his boss standing near the door. Nodding he gets back to work and smiles at the idea of working in the bedroom.

The apartment is cozy and the perfect size for a couple. Justin's eyes absorb the beige walls, rose-colored carpet, and tan couch. At least there's a stove, he thinks feeling bad for Andrew and he contemplates asking the teen to move in with him. "Not yet," he tells himself and he lets the movers in telling them just to leave all the boxers except the bedding one in the living room. They set up the bed and the eldest man says, "Just sign here." Quickly he scrawls out his signature. "Have a nice day." "You too," Justin responds before sitting down and opening the first box. Surprisingly it's photos. He can almost hear Jason say, "Babe, you're too hot not to show yourself off. Come on; take a few pics for me. Honey, no one will ever see them but me. Just take those sexy clothes off slowly. That's a good boy."

There are pictures that Justin doesn't remember taking or even having. Sadly he picks up the framed photo of Marc and him, his eyes following the curve of Marc's truly happy smile. _Why couldn't I love you? You loved me so much and never failed to let me know everyday. You would have been perfect if I had been able to love you. _When he had broken it off with Marc, there had been no yelling or fighting. They had just talked. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I thought that maybe I could make you happy by loving you with my entire heart, but I was wrong. You left your happiness behind with your past and whoever kept your heart back there was a fool to give you up. I don't regret our brief relationship at all. I'll miss you, Justin," Marc had said to him before he had left and he had had to fight off the urge to stay just so Marc wouldn't cry. "You'll be unhappy if you stay and I will not allow that," Marc said and he walked away hoping to find this happiness that Marc believed he deserved.

Memories come dancing back as he pulls out a photo album titled **_Me and My Darlings. _**Various photos of Marianne, Angelina, and him parade across bright construction paper. As always, Marianne stands out with her flaming red curls and eyes the color of bewitching emerald. Beautiful even in sweats is Angelina. Highlighted, straight blond hair and baby blue eyes, she was the calm to Marianne's storm. The greatest person until someone got her beyond mad then she blew up even worse than Marianne. Guess the calm before the storm is just a warning about the worse is yet to come. He had almost forgotten how pretty they were without makeup since lately they had to be all dolled up for shoots and interviews. "She's my soul mate," Marianne had told him as she worshipped the blond girl from across the room and skeptically he asked, "Really? I didn't think those existed anymore." His bitterness in his own relationship had made him cold that night, yet Marianne had smiled brightly and said, "We've been together for over a year, sweetheart. Now, come along and meet Marc."

A photo on the bottom of the box captures his attention and he picks it up. "When was this taken?" He studies the photo of himself asleep with Andrew curled up against him. Recalling the night as one of the only times that Andrew had actually stayed over, he smiles before turning it over.

_**Hey Justin, sorry but I couldn't help myself. You two looked so cute together. –Love ya lots, Cindy.**_

Cindy is his cousin from New York and she had probably hidden the photo in one of his albums when she last visited. She's one of the few people in his family that does not mind his sexuality. Glancing at his watch, he curses and grabs his keys.

When Justin pulls up at the entrance, Andrew is visibly angry and Marc looks hurt. He hops out and waves at Marc saying "See ya later." Possessively Andrew grips Justin's hand and tugs him to the trunk. "What is your problem," he demands as Andrew glares out the window and the teen looks over at him with doubt darkening his eyes. "Justin, why do you want me? He's perfect for you," Andrew inquires and Justin frowns realizing that this is still about the younger teen's jealousy. "Because you stand up for yourself, you don't take crap from anyone, you're sweet when you want to be, and I just like you. It also helps that you're good eye candy. Forget about Marc, truthfully he was too sweet sometimes. At times, I felt as if I'd suffocate on all his emotions," he explains and Andrew scoots over so that he can wrap an arm around his shoulders securely. Interlocking his fingers with Justin's hand that dangles near his chest, Andrew admits, "He'd be a pretty cool guy if he wasn't your ex and would stop talking about you. Did you know that he kept some of your hair from when you let him cut it or that he would use your body wash so your scent would be all over him?" "You're kidding, right," Justin asks looking slightly disturbed and Andrew grins saying, "Only about the hair part. The rest is true."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks y'all for the reviews! You're all great. Please R&R! Reviews make me creative and happy which equals more chapters quicker!

Chapter 5

Maneuvering around the scattered photos, Andrew asks, "Why don't you hang them up or something?" Justin begins sorting the pictures by people that are in them and says, "I like to match them up, first." Licking his lips, Andrew bends down to pick up the photo that Cindy had taken and says, "I didn't' know you had any pics of us." "Neither did I. Cindy shot it that time she was over. She must have left it in one of the albums when she visited me in New York." Opening another box, the younger teen peers into it and howls with delight. "You weren't kidding about those nude shots," Andrew exclaims as he leafs through the magazines and various other photos. "You said you only did one shot, though." Quickly Justin closes the box and says, "You can see those later, but if you must know, Jason took the regular ones. When he was at work, I found them all and hid them before destroying the negatives."

Wrapping Justin protectively in his arms, Andrew trails kisses along his neck and whispers, "He's dead, let it go. Even if he was alive and came after you, I'd just run him over." Quietly he opens another box and pulls out some of his clothes before frowning. "Damn her," he says blushing furiously as he drops the newly bought, still in the box, hot pink vibrator. "I swear I'll kill her the next time I see her," he vows while Andrew sits down laughing and opens the box. "Justin, it's not what you think," the younger teen says and timidly he glances at the contents then shakes his head with surprise. "That brat," he mutters while he picks up the video. "What's on it," Andrew asks and he shrugs reading the note taped to it. "Various events in the lives of Justin and his Darlings by Angelina. Filmed by the hottie Kyle," he states.

Tender kisses fall upon his bare shoulders after Andrew had tugged Justin's shirt off and he unpacks the rest of his clothes. "Don't you want to watch it?" He tilts his head back giving more room for Andrew's roaming lips and responds, I don't have a VCR." His blues close as the younger teen nibbles on his collar bone and slips onto his lap. "I know where we can use one," Andrew offers and Justin eyes him warily while he grips the younger boy's hips. "My mom's house. She'll be out of town this weekend and Daniel wont be home since she's at some modeling camp," Andrew says pushing Justin onto his back and he begins shaking his head when Andrew adds, "I'm allowed there when she's out of town. During that time I have free reign of the house."

Licking his lips, Justin gazes up at Andrew as the younger teen's eyes take on that odd quality that brightens them. It's similar to the look in Marc's eyes. "I wish you could have met my dad," Andrew says suddenly and the teen lies on top of him resting his head upon Justin's shoulder. "He would have liked you and he wouldn't care that you're a guy," the teen continues and Justin strokes his back bringing comfort to the hazel eyed boy. "I'd have liked that," Justin admits and sweetly he brings his lips to Andrew's when the teen looks up at him. "I loved him, according to mom I'm incapable of love, but I did love him." Then just as quickly, Andrew's eyes darken with lust and his lips are being crushed by his the younger teen's. "You're so hot," Andrew says looking him over and Justin pushes the teen off of him saying, "I've got toe get some of this put away." Justin remembers all the times that Andrew would start getting personal or sweet then he would just shut down by becoming sexual.

_Why can't I just tell him that I love him? _He watches as Justin busies himself with unpacking and hanging clothes up in the closet in the bedroom. "Justin, I l…lo-. I like your apartment," he says then mentally slaps himself for sounding like an idiot and Justin rolls his eyes saying, "It'll look better when it's decorated." _Just tell him already! What if he doesn't believe me? I can't do this. _"Andrew, just make me forget," Justin pleads and he nods taking the bloodstained shirt that must have accidentally been packed away from the older teen's hands. Pressing their lips together, Andrew pushes Justin onto the couch then straddles his lap. "Close you eyes," he whispers and waits until Justin obeys before he begins nibbling upon his neck. The moans escaping the older boy make him continue farther down. "Andrew," Justin gasps when he licks one nipple then moves to the other to lavish attention upon it. Justin's cell phone rings then vibrates causing them both to jump.

"Hello," Justin asks sounding delightfully breathless and he continues to mark the older teen's neck. "Justin, you sound as if you're not alone," a girl says on the other hand giggling and Justin glares at him before saying, "It's just a friend, Marianne." Tugging on Justin's blond hair, he kisses him soundly as Marianne says, "Justin, do you know a boy about eighteen with hazel eyes?" Abruptly the older teen breaks off the kiss and asks, "Yes, what about him?" "Baby-doll, he's in trouble. Tell him to get anything important out of his dinky apartment. Justin, he loves you so don't give him up." Confusion settles in the teen's blues as Andrew asks, "Justin, what is she talking about? How does she know all this?" "Baby-doll, tell him that it was in my dream last night. It's been bothering me all day."

Relaxing against Justin, he lays his head against the older teen's shoulder and asks, "Do you believe her?" Almost as if to calm himself, Justin runs his fingers up and down Andrew's back as he asks, "Marianne, are you sure?" "Of course, honey. I wouldn't bother you when you're busy if I weren't. You know how these things work. I'm worried for you, darling. If you lose Andrew, then we wont be able to save you." Her musical voice seems to calm Justin on the surface, but looking into Justin's blues he sees the raging fear. _I love you; I wish I could just tell you. Don't leave me, Justin, please don't. _ "How do you know about our feelings," the older teen argues and he bites his lip nervously when he hears the doubt in Justin's vo8ice. "Honey, someday you'll know what I mean. I've got to go; Angelina's mother is calling. Angelina sends her love, hope to see you soon," she says then the dial tone greets them.

"Come on," Justin orders and he follows the teen obediently grabbing a blue, short sleeve, button up shirt for the blond. "Where are we going?" "To get you belongings, Andrew." He grabs Justin's arm roughly and hisses, "I didn't do anything wrong so don't take your anger out on me." Looking closely at Justin, he sees the shadows of doubt and fear in his blues and Justin says, "I'm scared, alright. Her dreams are never wrong. She only has them once in a while and they're always about people she cares about. She saved me. She had a dream that I died in a car accident and the next day she hid my keys. Right where I was supposed to be there was an accident. Every one died. I don't question her judgment. She knew you name and what you look like even though I never told her."

Desperate fear shines in Justin's blues and he hates it with a passion. Seeing him scared makes him feel weak. "Justin, slow down. You'll only get in trouble if you don't," he says and Justin's eyes glance in the rearview mirror before he fumbles with the latch on the glove compartment. "What are you looking for?" Closing his eyes, he ignores the feeling of Justin's body pressed so intimately against his as the blond searches through the compartment. "Justin, you're scaring me," he admits quietly and the older teen calms downs saying, "I'm sorry. I was looking for gum. It helps relax me." At the red-light, he leans over and kisses Justin's cheek before saying, "I'll only be a few minutes in there then we can leave. Just calm down and tell me about Marianne and Angelina." A surge of jealousy erupts within him when a smile lights up Justin's face, but he quells it after Justin securely wraps an arm around his shoulders and says, "Later."

"I'll be right back," Andrew whispers and he nods sitting down on the bed. Within a few minutes, Andrew is sitting beside him tossing clothes into a duffle bag and his blues fall upon a photo album. "Don't you want that?" His question startles Andrew out of his automatic packing and the teen glances at it before saying, "Yeah." "Where did you meet her? Is she a psychic?" Smiling he stands up holding onto the album and says, "I met her at a party Jason's friend was holding, but we didn't become friends until I began posing for her. She's not a psychic, but she does get dreams that are warnings." They leave the apartment and Andrew takes one last look around before saying, "I wont be back, will I?" Shrugging he waves at a curious woman and says, "I doubt it."

"Angelina sees the world in vivid colors. Children have this innocent white glow to them, evil has a purple haze, and I guess I have a blue tone. She says it's because I'm so approachable. That's why Angelina and Marianne compliment each other. Marianne views the world in black and white while Angelina sees colors," he explains while Andrew sits silently beside him and he recalls the way Angelina had tensed up when she first met Jason. Later he found out that she saw Jason as purple slashed with crimson. To her crimson means blood and anger while deep, dark red represents passion and lust. "It's laughable that the only time Marc took me to bed was when I needed to forget everything. I just wanted to feel that love he showed so openly and easily. It turned out to be a mistake. Even though he made me forget for one night, I still couldn't feel the love that he felt. I'm seriously beginning to doubt that love even exists," Justin says staring straight ahead fixated on his dark thoughts and Andrew's sudden question breaks him from his free fall into despair.

"Did you ever love anyone," Andrew asks once again having finally captured Justin's attention and he replies, "I don't like to lie about something like that. When I told you that I loved you, I meant it." "Then you don't love me now?" Surprise radiates off the blond and carefully Justin answers, "I'm not sure, Andrew. I'm not ready to love anyone, but I don't think I could ever completely stop myself for falling in love." _You're a liar; you know you still love him! I'll tell him when I'm ready otherwise he'll just use my feelings against me again. _"Not everyone is bad, Justin. I know that I hurt you in the past, but I learned from my mistakes and I'm nothing like Jason. You're too good to stop believing in love," Andrew argues and for once in his life he realizes just how the world sees him. Sweet and innocent.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Can't wait till next week cuz I graduate! Alrighty, here's a new chappie for all you great readers. Once again means POV change.**

**Chapter Six**

It's late when they stumble through the door and into Justin's bedroom. After picking Andrew up from his second job, Justin had accepted the invitation to a night free of thinking. One club led to another and with their fake Ids' they ended up too drunk to drive home forcing them to call the only person willing to pick them up at four in the morning. Rolling his eyes, Marc settles on the couch and listens intently to the sound of Justin's curses. "How many objects can that boy run into," he asks no one, yet Justin argues, "It's only been twelve, I think." The blond falls on top of him and says, "Are you considered an object?" Shaking his head, he struggles not to show how badly Justin affects him. "Where's Andrew," he asks as Justin curls up on his lap and begins kissing his neck. "Oh, he's throwing up, or he's right here glaring at us," Justin states trying to figure out why the teen is mad. "Ignore him. Justin always gets horny when he's drunk then he gets depressed. He'll make out with anyone that's willing or he ends up stripping," he exclaims desperately trying to push the blond off of him.

Some of their best make out sessions had been when Justin was drunk. "You're not nice," Justin complains pouting from his fallen perch on the floor and Andrew giggles sitting next to the blond. "Justin, you know I don't like it when you're like this," he states firmly and those blues darken with disbelief and anger. "No, you do. I would be all over you when I'm not thinking straight," Justin yells and he kneels in front of the teen whispering, "Honey, you know that I want you, but not at the expense of breaking your heart. I'm not the one you want, I'm just the one that you're not afraid to be with." Confusion glitters in Andrew's hazels and he hugs the blond saying, "When you're ready let him know. I know when to give up on a battle I have no chance of winning."

Watching the way Andrew easily takes over the role of concerned lover breaks his heart. "He's vulnerable when he's like this and uses sex to prove that he's loved. We never let him get drunk on his own. He needs to feel wanted above anything else. If you hurt him, then you'll shatter his heart and no one will be able to heal him," he warns and Andrew seems to understand. "I wont hurt him. I love him," the younger teen says looking at the sleeping blond adoringly and he inquires, "Have you told him?" Sharply those hazels turn on him and the boy hisses, "He wouldn't believe me even if I did." "Are you sure of that?" The teen's response makes him wonder what exactly had happened between Justin and him before. "He doesn't believe in love anymore," Andrew says quietly and he nods with understanding. "He will someday if the right person shows him. Regardless of what you think, you are the person to do that," he says and silently he adds **_I've never seen him look at Jason or myself the way he looks at you, and it destroys me._**

_When you kiss him, I pray that you put every emotion you feel for him into it. It's been so long since he's felt truly loved. How could you know all that he's suffered when I only discovered the truth on a stormy night when he couldn't stand the silence? How could you know that he was his mother's mistake long before he ever admitted that he was gay? Has he ever looked at someone's father and wondered what it would be like to be loved unselfishly around you? I've seen that look. He's so heartbreakingly beautiful, the most gorgeous disaster. When he's ready, you'll know everything and so much more. When he speaks about affairs, do you see the fire burning so brightly within him that if you get too close it could scorch you? He's known as the bastard to his father, a mistake never meant to happen._

Anger, impulsive and sacred, rages inside him as he grabs Andrew's shoulders as he says harshly, "Love him with every single part of you. Don't let him burn himself out. I've seen him come so close to just giving up. If he dies, don't think I'll hesitate to come after you." "If you love him so much, then why are you giving up so easily," Andrew counters and his eyes darken with fury before he responds icily, "It's because of my love that I can set him free. I understand him more than anyone because I observe him. I know that he believes that he doesn't deserve to be loved, but he does."

_Whatever you do, don't give up on him. He's seen too much for his soul to ever be pure. His heart is heavenly if he'd ever let it show completely, but he's so damned that all he sees is damaged goods. He can't help but be nice to everyone. He never wants anyone to feel as he has. Maybe that's what drew him to you. In you, he saw a lost soul. It was never meant to happen; though, he never meant to fall in love with you. Where everyone sees only darkness, he sees the light. I know all this because I observed you both. Strategically figuring out whether fighting for his aching heart and torn soul would be worth it. Addictions tend to harm those it overcomes, but he's addicted to his saving grace. Recklessly and helplessly, he's in love with you and I was just too blind to see it before._

Stirring Justin blinks tiredly at Marc noticing just how close the three of them are. "Call Marianne, please," the blond begs too close to tears to see the numbers on his cell phone. Her enchantingly melodic voice rings through his ears and he says, "Justin needs you." "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Marianne. I'm so close to losing it that I'm scarring myself. How much longer can I survive this," is all they hear from Justin before he locks himself in the bathroom.

Doubts suffocate him as emotions make him tremble like an earthquake. "Babydoll, are you drunk?" Marianne's voice is stabling him and securing him to this world. "I don't know; I was. I need to get away form here. I love him too much and selfishly I crave him. I can't break Marc's heart again and he's here watching us dance this idiotic and confusing number. Every time he starts to open up, he pulls away and I'm getting to the point where love just seems too foreign for me to ever know. Maybe dad was right," he sobs finally breaking down and her soothing laughter envelops him protectively. "Don't ever say something so ridiculous again. Believe me when I say running away will never set you free," she says and he hears Angelina squeal, "Let me talk to him."

Comforting and adoring, Angelina's voice sings to him. "Sweetheart, tell me what's bothering you." Stifling his sobs, he repeats what he had told Marianne and she responds, "You have to stay until we get there. We'll be there in a week. I'll tell you what I see when I meet him. You know how Marianne is; she'll say that once an asshole always an asshole. She doesn't see things in gray. It's either one way or the other." Nodding he relaxes and says, "I miss you guys. I'm so afraid to lose him and each day I'm falling harder for him." "Sweetheart, that's because he's your soul mate. It's like you can't breath without him, yet you're consumed with emotion when he's around that you feel like you're suffocating, right?" Smiling he wishes that someday he'll have her insight. "Yeah, it's like that," he agrees and her laughter echoes in his mind making him feel better.

Hesitantly he enters the living room and sits down between Andrew and Marc breaking the tension between them. "Feeling better?" Glancing at Marc, he nods and says, "They'll be here in a week." Tiredly he yawns and closes his eyes. Smiling Andrew wraps his arms around Justin and says, "Let's get you in your bed." Automatically he follows already feeling like crap and admits, "It's always like this. The night starts out great and I'm all over someone then I'm depressed and tired. I'm sorry." "It's alright, Justin. I'm not mad at you. You're ex is driving me up a wall, though," Andrew says tucking the blond in and vaguely he wonders whether Marc or himself would sleep on the couch. "Tell Marc to just grab some stuff out of the box labeled sleepover then you can come back to bed." Quickly Andrew obeys and when the teen enters the bedroom again Justin has already succumbed to the sand master.

Lying beside the blond, he traces the contours of Justin's chest and grins when the older teen moans then turns onto his side facing him. "I hope they like me," he whispers laying his head upon Justin's warm body and the blond sighs in his sleep wrapping his arms protectively around him. "I love you," he says knowing the older teen wont hear him and closing his eyes he bitterly wonders if Marc would be better for Justin. "He could never love me the way he loves you," Marc had told him while they stood outside the mall. Tossing and turning, he desperately tries to get comfortable and Justin snaps, "Andrew, find a position and stick with it." Rolling his hazels, he presses his lips against Justin's then says, "Shut up." Opening his blues, the blond glares at Andrew and threatens, "You can sleep on the floor." Smirking he kisses Justin's neck and curls up against him.

"Hello?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he holds the cell phone and the person on the other end says, "Andrew Van de Kamp, you're apartment was the source of a fire that thankfully killed no one but demolished the building. We have caught the culprits due to a neighbor that saw them sneak inside and they had the evidence on them." Shivering he hugs his knees to his chest and says, "I was at work and with my friend all day, we only dropped by to grab some of my stuff since I'm staying with him for a week." The person hums then says, "We were just told to inform you that all your belongings were destroyed." Justin takes the phone from trembling hand and says, "Hello, this is Justin; Andrew's friend. Are you able to tell us who, we might know why they'd do such a thing?" Licking his lips nervously, he loves the way the blond takes control so easily. "Um, okay. Thanks. Bye," Justin says and after he hangs up the blond informs him, "It was a gang."

Cradling Andrew, Justin asks, "That gang jumped you, didn't they?" He nods admitting, "They jumped me 'cause I was gay. They probably saw us together. Marianne was right! How could she have known?" Shrugging Justin kisses his forehead trying to quell Andrew's panic. "They wont hurt you anymore," Justin vows and emotionless hazels lock with blues as Andrew asks, "If Angelina sees something she doesn't like or Marianne gets a bad feeling about me, will you leave?" Peering closely, Justin finds the fear he was searching for and he says softly, "No. As much as I care about them and trust their judgment, they don't run my life. Now, relax and go back to bed. You can call into work later and we'll check out the apartment. I'll be in there in a sec."

Marc massages his shoulders and says, "It's not your fault, Justin. Go to him, he needs you now." He finishes his water and swallows the aspirin for his oncoming hangover then returns to bed. Securely he wraps Andrew in his arms saying, "I'm so sorry." **_You'll destroy everything you touch, bastard child; _**his father's voice echoes through his mind and desperately he seeks out relief the only way he knows how. Warm lips crush against each other as he pulls Andrew closer. _I need you so badly. I've never wanted someone the way I want you. Each night without you was torture. I've been craving for you._ "Justin," Andrew gasps digging his blunt nails into his shoulders and he looks possessively at the marks that decorate the teen's chest. "The reason I left was you. I thought that by running I could escape you, but I couldn't. Tell me I'm not wasting my time here," he begs and Andrew nods whispering, "You're not. Tomorrow I'll call in, but we're going on a date. I'll even buy flowers."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. Tomorrow's my last day for high school so I'm really excited and happy! Here's a new chappie in order to celebrate.**

**Please R&R! **

**Chapter 7**

Smiling Justin listens to Andrew call in and realizes that today is Friday. "My mom's leaving at four today to visit her parents for the weekend or so she says. I think she's seeing someone," Andrew reminds him settling on his lap and he nods glancing at the bathroom waiting for Marc to get out of the shower. "Justin, he wont stay over anymore, will he?" Comforting he strokes Andrew's hair and says, "That all depends on if we ever get drunk again while we're at clubs." Looking up at Justin, Andrew presses his lips firmly against his and says, "I don't like it when you get that drunk. You were all over Marc last night." The bathroom door opens and Marc steps out fully clothed even though his hair is wet and tussled. "Ready," Marc asks and they nod standing up. "Justin, where do you want to go," Andrew asks and he shrugs. "I want an answer," the younger teen argues from the backseat of Marc's car and Justin states, "You have to plan the dates, Andrew."

Touching Justin's arm softly, Marc stalls his ex and kisses him passionately. "Marc, stop. Thanks for the ride, but we're not going to get back together. Maybe we shouldn't see each other again," Justin says and Marc grabs his arm arguing, "Justin, please, I'm sorry. I wont ever do something like that again. It was just an impulsive reaction." Quickly Justin glances at Andrew, reassured that the teen didn't see them, and says, "Marc, if we see each other this can never happen. Last night I couldn't think straight and I appreciate you pushing me away, but I need him and I can't lose him."

Sadly Marc looks at his former lover and Justin hugs him goodbye whispering, "If it doesn't work out, you'll be the first person I call." "Honey, if it doesn't work out, you wont have a heart for me to love," Marc counters and looking at him with broken blues Justin replies, "I'll still call." Andrew approaches then tugs on his arm and says, "Justin, do you like fairs?" Nodding the blond waves at Marc and says, "Come on, Andrew, lets go."

Licking his lips, Justin follows Andrew's directions and stares at the large fair with fascination shining in his blues. Justin knows his eyes are lit up like Christmas tree lights and that Andrew is absorbing his happiness greedily. "You look like you've never seen a fair before," Andrew comments jumping out of the truck and he casually admits, "I haven't been to one since I was six and too small to ride most of the rides." "You're kidding, right?" Shaking his head, Justin gasps in surprise when Andrew grabs his hand and tugs him towards the entrance quickly. After buying two wristbands, Andrew watches intently as the blond absorbs the flashing lights, clowns, and rides. "What do you want to ride first?" Still trying to figure everything out and get over his initial shock, he dumbly points at the bumper cars saying, "I've been on those before, at least."

Laughter echoes around them including their own as children try to crash into them. Slamming into other cars, Andrew carefully watches out for any potential attackers while Justin gleefully laughs. _He's like a kid in a candy store, _Andrew thinks adoringly before having to swerve in order to avoid an oncoming collision. Nothing can compare to the joy Andrew feels knowing that he's bringing this pure happiness to Justin. "Come on," Andrew says as he tugs Justin to the Octopus and they latch themselves in. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" The hazel-eyed teen nods looking at him seriously before saying, "Justin, I'd never take you onto something that's not safe." Nodding the blue eyed blond smiles nervously at a little girl that turns to face them as he older brother climbs in and she says shyly, "This is my first time, too." The two newbies share a shaky grin and grip their bars tightly. "Relax," Andrew says in his ear and nodding he relaxes his grip on the bar as they start moving.

"My poor ribs, you crushed me on purpose," Justin complains and Andrew frowns arguing, "I'm not that heavy." Taking the younger teen's hand, the blue-eyed youth tugs him towards the funnel cake stand and says, "Chill, I was joking." Sitting on the tabletop, Justin eats his ice cream covered funnel cake and sips his soda while Andrew steals bites occasionally. "Is this fun enough for you," Andrew asks suddenly and shrugging Justin tosses his garbage before dragging the younger teen towards more rides.

Finally, Andrew discovers the Tunnel of Love and silently he begs for Justin to want to ride it. "Are you coming?" Smirking Andrew sits beside Justin receiving a few odd stares and replies cheekily, "Not yet." Kissing the younger teen's neck, Justin runs his fingertips along the boy's inner thigh and vows, "I promise to make it worth your while later." "You better," Andrew states and he nods with a smirk while the younger teen interlaces their fingers. "I love you," Andrew admits quietly and he's unsure if Justin even heard him until the blond says, "I believe you, but I'm not ready to say it back."

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him after he had confessed, but his heart sunk at Justin's words. "Andrew, don't give me that look. I had to wait until now to hear you say it when I admitted it before, you can wait until I'm ready. Just be grateful that you're the only person I've ever loved," Justin says turning away from him and he's desperately craving for the blond to smile again. "Alright," Andrew agrees easily even though secretly he knows he'd do anything to make Justin love him again and he reclaims the older teen's hands loving the way their fingers fit together perfectly. _I never knew how horrible you felt when I didn't respond every time you said those simple, heartfelt words. _"We have to stop at one more place," Andrew states.

The slight chill in the air makes Andrew wrap his arms around himself as they stand before the tombstone. "Dad's name was Rex. He had been a great dad; always trying to get mom to loosen up especially when it came to Daniel and myself. He took me to baseball games even though I was suppose to be in school. Dad was the one that tucked us in and chased away our nightmares. He was the type of dad every boy wants, but he cheated on my mom and that ruined our family according to her. Now, I think she regrets even being mad at him for a second. From what I heard, he liked to be dominated by the local prostitute," he whispers and Justin stands silently next to him. "I've only loved two people. That's him and you," he admits causing Justin's eyes to brighten somewhat and smiling sadly Andrew asks the burning question that had been bothering him all day, "You never talked about your parents. What are they like?" "There's not much to say. We don't get along but I don't hate them," Justin admits and Andrew gently squeezes his hand.

Brushing his lips across Justin's, Andrew lightly touches the tombstone respectfully. "Let's go to my mom's," he says and he takes one last look at his father's resting place before letting Justin help him into the truck. "I'll cook tonight, but I'll let you know that I'm not that great at anything but spaghetti," he admits suddenly feeling shy and wishing he had paid more attention to the simple dishes his dad secretly made when Bree had poker night. "That's alright. Actually I can't cook that well, I'm not even allowed into the kitchen when Marianne and Angelina are around. I can only cook some things because I begged John's friend Emily for help 'cause his cooking is poisonous," Justin explains and Andrew sleepily closes his eyes responding, "Maybe you could teach me." Smiling softly Andrew feels Justin's warm lips press against the top of his head and the older boy's arm wraps around his waist. "Um, Justin, we have to get the video and the photo albums," he mummers sleepily and Justin says, "I was heading there first, anyways."

Excitement still dances in Justin's belly as he unlocks the door to his apartment and rummages for some clothes. Quickly he runs a brush through his wind-tangled hair. Blues lock with hazels through the glass and Justin grins at the dreamy smile that play's on Andrew's lips. He doubts Andrew even notices that he's had that adorable curve of the lips on ever since they left the fair. "Do you want to call first?" Andrew shakes his head, wrapping Justin in an embrace, he says, "No, I don't want her to have your number and my cell just died." Chuckling Justin studies their reflection realizing how perfect they look together and how right Andrew feels against him. _I love you. _Three simple words, yet they mean the world to some people and absolutely nothing to others. **_"Saying I love you has nothing to do with meaning it, babe. Maybe I just wanted to get laid," Jason hissed throwing him onto the bed and desperately Justin searched for the gun. BAMB! _**The next thing Justin knew, he was shaking on the bed and sobbing while he stared at the blood covering him from the gaping wound in Jason's skull.

Nervously Justin fights back the nausea and keeps his gaze steady even though on the inside he feels as if two kangaroos are boxing ruthlessly. Warm hands flutter over his stomach beneath his shirt and he feels the tension drain away. "Stop at the gas station on your way," Andrew says softly before walking away and Justin nods saying, "Go grab some stuff. How long are we staying there?" Smirking Andrew holds up four fingers and explains, "She wont be back till Tuesday." The excitement returns with a giant rush of adrenaline. Making sure all the lights are off and the windows are secured, Justin surveys his apartment one last time before shuddering. "I really need a roommate before I go stir crazy," he admits locking the place up and he receives the willing look in those gorgeous, hypnotic hazels he had been waiting for. "I'll start looking in a few days," Justin adds noticing the predatory gleam in Andrew's eyes.

Curiosity dances inside of Justin when Andrew deliberately hides what he had bought. The feminine scent tells him that it's some type of flower. "You know, I could just ruin the surprise, but what fun would that be," Andrew states with that sexy smirk gracing his face and he counts his lucky stars that he learned how to read Andrew's different smirks. "We could always ruin the chastity of my mom's bed," Andrew says smirking mischievously and suddenly he's cold and tense. "No," Justin stats curtly and he pulls away sharply from Andrew to focus on the road. "Justin, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. If it makes you feel better, he wasn't any good," Andrew pleads as he pulls into the driveway and Justin's aware of the neighbors that stare at them. Susan and Julie stare with curiosity and alarm. Zach stands arrogantly on the sidewalk with the aura of a man owning his own empire. Lynette waves as she drives pass with the rowdy twins in the backseat.

"Justin?" The very sound of Christine's high-pitched, squeaky voice drives him up the wall and over a bridge. "What," Justin snaps unable to keep his temper under control. "Don't you want to see your baby?" The urge to him something nearly overcomes him until he reminds himself that the thing in front of him is indeed a girl rather than a piece of trash. "It's people like you that make me want to become a homicidal psycho or kill myself," he yells defiantly drawing everyone's attention to him and he feels Andrew jump slightly. "The baby can't be mine because I'd never have sex with you even if I was straight. Unlike some people, I have standards that I do stick to. Now unless you want to be the cause of a mass murder scene I suggest that you leave me alone," Justin shouts, his fist shaking, and he nearly punches Andrew when he grabs his arm. "Calm down," Andrew says tugging him towards the door and raged breaths escape him.

Leaning against the wall, Justin prepares for a mental breakdown and he barely registers the sound of heels on the floor. "Justin, my name's Susan. Are you alright?" _Great, the klutz of the town thinks she can help me when all I want is a damn massage and something to stop this headache from coming. _"I'm peachy keen," Justin says sarcastically stealing Angelina's favorite saying and he toys with the idea of adding Marianne's, "I'd like to see you spontaneously combust, but that's not happening any time soon, now is it?" Suddenly Justin's aware of exactly whose presence had set off his tirade and he grinds his teeth hissing, "If you don't leave, I'll slaughter you." The girl pales and Justin trembles with fear as Christine runs away. _Oh God, I'm turning into my father._ "This can't be happening," Justin moans closing his eyes tightly, shivering with the recollection of the Dark Place, and he's grateful for the only thing stable in his life right now; Andrew. "All of you can leave now, he's perfectly fine. I know what he needs," Andrew states ushering everyone out the door and Justin opens his eyes timidly.

"Relax, do you want these knots out or not?" Nodding Justin tries to relax his muscles as Andrew's oil slicked hands massage his back. "I'm sorry." "You already said that," Justin counters and Andrew frowns before saying, "I'm trying really hard here, Justin, to make up for everything I did wrong. What else do you want? A parade?" Not knowing what to say, Justin tilts his head back and kisses the younger teen softly. "By the way, later didn't mean today. You still owe me two dates before I'll even think of having sex with you anywhere," Justin says and the smirk that settles on Andrew's face both thrills him and frightens him. "Really, I think I'll have you before this weekend is through," Andrew gambles and smirking Justin argues, "I doubt it. If you can get me in bed before Sunday night, then I'll be you slave for a week. If I win then you're my slave for a week."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey everyone. Srry it's so late but I had Graduation Sat. then I was gone till Tuesday afternoon and didn't have time to update. Thanks for the reviews and please R&R!** - -- - video- - - -

**Chapter 8**

Stretching his arms above his head, Justin smirks as Andrew's hazels travel over his toned stomach. "How 'bout that video?" Feminine laughter ripples from the TV as the movie begins. Nervously Andrew hands him the package and says, "I don't break my word." Carefully he removes the red roses and the bag of chocolate covered pretzels. "Thanks," he mummers still in awe of the gifts and nuzzling against him Andrew turns his attention to the home video.

- - - -

"Justin, this is for you!" The smiling blond waves at the camera then blows a kiss. A beautiful redhead girl rolls her eyes and states, "Babydoll, if this doesn't make you smile again I'll hunt you down." The screen fades into a light pink haze then focuses on the bathroom door. "Welcome to our apartment where we're here to prove that Justin can sing," Angelina says as the door opens and the person in the shower shrieks then yells, "Marianne, Angelina! Get out!" Giggling Angelina turns the camera onto Marianne who says, "Apparently that's not our Justin. That's just his latest bed warmer." "She's kidding. We know you're not a whore sweetheart. That's Kyle and he's here to celebrate the success of those fab shots," Angelina explains and quietly they sneak into the bedroom. "Welcome to the Jungle," Marianne states dryly then laughs as she kicks clothes out of the way and groggily Justin glares at the camera. "Have fun last night," Angelina asks with a smirk and Justin stats harshly, "So much that my bed's broke." "Justin, I said I was sorry. How was I suppose to know that tackling you to the bed and tickling you until you were panting would break it," Kyle whines while pouting and gliding to the bed he plants a quick kiss on Justin's cheek.

- - - -

Awkwardly he meets Andrew's hazels and says, "It's not as if we did anything." Licking his lips, Andrew leans forward to grab the remote and says, "I'll start it again after I get something." The younger teen walks away with a seductive say to his hips and returns with a Popsicle paired with a provocatively arched eyebrow. As the youth settles against Justin giving him a full view of the cherry flavored, frozen treat moving suggestively past Andrew's pouting lips, he squirms reaching for the remote. "Um, this is sooo good," Andrew moans and Justin aches for a taste of cheery flavored Andrew. "Start the video," Justin demands trying to crush his desires, and Andrew draws him into a slow, seductive kiss that enables him to taste the Popsicle before the younger teen pushes play while deliberately shifting against his lap.

- - - -

"Ooh la la, a strip show," Kyle squeals before taking the camera and becoming the official camera guy. Bouncing onto the screen, Angelina grabs the shirt out of Justin's hands and jokingly says, "Look at these washboard abs. Believe me, ladies and gents, these do not come easy. Now look at this fine specimen. He's perfect for any decent guy. Buns of steel and he's pretty, too." The blush on Justin's face makes him adorably hot. Angelina grabs a towel and tosses it at Justin before saying, "Everyday Marianne makes us breakfast while Justin showers and sings. However, today Kyle is gracing us with his culinary skills." Marianne rolls her eyes and leaves a kiss print on Justin's tan cheek saying, "As long as Babydoll stays out of the kitchen, we'll live." "Hey, I can cook a little," Justin argues before stealthily sneaking off towards the shower. "Does this mean I can shower with him," Kyle asks and Angelina shakes her blond head saying, "The camera's not waterproof, hun, otherwise I'd say you could try." A groan can be heard from Kyle and it's not hard to guess he's pouting. "Now go along, you can sit in there with him," Marianne says ushering the cameraman away.

- - - -

"Why would you want to leave that? You look so happy there?" Justin kisses cherry flavored lips and says, "That was filmed two days before we came to California. Kyle and Dave are dating now, even though they both offered to turn it into a threesome." Straddling Justin's lap, Andrew thoroughly kisses him and says, "Kyle seems overly friendly with you." "He's like that with everyone. If he likes you, he'll treat you like you're sex on a stick. When you meet him, he'll probably treat you the same way," Justin explains and lacing their hands together Andrew gets comfortable once again.

- - - -

Steam rolls out of the shower blurring the image, but Justin's voice beautifully singing every Christmas carol created is clearly audible. Eventually the shower is pulled away and Justin steps out in all his naked, wet glory. "Angel, unless you want me to jump you right now then I suggest you cover up," Kyle says sounding ragged and lustful. Quickly Justin wraps a towel around himself and says, "You've seen me naked before when we did those shoots on our vacation to Cali." "I haven't had sex in a year, angel, and you're rather tempting," Kyle complains before following Justin into the bedroom. "Now that's soft core porn at its finest," Kyle quips when they stumble on Angelina and Marianne making out with some heavy petting. "Out or I'll make sure you never have sex again," Marianne threatens and both boys leave. "Damn it, that's my room! I thought we agreed to keep our sex lives out of each other's rooms," Justin yells and Kyle wonders, "Have you done it on the couch?" rolling his blues, Justin says, "And the table, the floor, and even the bathtub." "With who?" "Marc, remember we did date for a month," Justin states.

- - - -

The stunned look on Andrew's face makes him laugh and Justin says, "I said took me to bed, not sex. We've had sex tons of times, but he only had me in my bed once. Our first time was actually in Jason's hot tub on the one time I was drunk enough to cheat on him. All I knew was he was safe and I knew his name. We were formally introduced later when Marianne had a party. It sounds slutty, but you had to be there to understand everything." Opening and closing his mouth without making a sound, Andrew stands up then laughs loudly. "I don't know whether to hate you right now or to devour you with kisses," Andrew says smirking and Justin raises an eyebrow. "I thought you meant only one time in total with Marc, but you're a fiend," Andrew says walking to the kitchen, again, and Justin follows saying, "Hey, I'm not a fiend. We were curious. I wanted to try it on one of those really tall roofs, but too many busy bodies would stare if they could."

Munching on ice cubes, Andrew watches Justin intently then leans forward kissing the older teen's neck. "How much more is left?" "I don't know, I've never seen it before," Justin says and Andrew grabs his bowl of ice cubes before tugging the older teen into the living room. Glancing at the TV, Andrew asks, "Where else have you done it with him?" "The dresser, up against the door, in he high school pool, on the staircase. I wouldn't recommend that one since he got rug burn and we nearly fell a few times, but it was fun," Justin admits unashamed of his various experiences and Andrew grins, "I know a roof we could try out." Shrugging he lays on the couch with Andrew on top of him and stealing an ice cube Justin begins sucking on it leisurely. Pressing play once again, Andrew asks, "Are you sure you didn't have sex with Kyle?" "Yes!"

- - - -

Strobe lights dance across the television as dancers come into focus. "I wanna dance, too," Kyle complains from behind the camera and Justin moves away from his various grinding partners saying, "Then dance, I'll take the camera." Marianne waves at the camera looking gorgeously flushed with her skin glistening and says, "I'll film you two dancing together. Try not to get too hard on us, Kyle."

Finally, Kyle's handsome face emerges on the camera and tilting his head back Justin accepts Kyle's hot, and demanding lips upon his neck. Gripping Justin's hips, Kyle gyrates against him and their hips roll against each other as the fast music gets quicker. "That's hot," Angelina gushes as she grins at the camera pointing out the boys. "You're absolutely gorgeous," Kyle states, slightly panting, as their movements become faster to match the pulsing music and people press them closer together. Tugging on Kyle's leather, dog collar, Justin lets the music control him as their lips clash together. Turning his black leather clad ass around so that it grinds against Justin's blue leather clad crotch, Kyle moans lowly tugging a black haired man against him. "Hey Dave," Justin gasps out as he gently tugs on Kyle's red mesh shirt and Dave smirks yanking Justin's t-shirt with the slashed marks across the chest off. "Are you getting all this, Marianne! They're so hot together," Angelina exclaims clapping her hands and twirling to show off her hot pink, fish net tank over a black, lace bra and denim mini skirt paired with knee high boots. Dave kisses Kyle passionately as the brunette with caramel highlights runs his fingers over Dave's leather vest. With Dave's hands gripping Justin's hips, the blond can't escape. Suddenly Justin's thrust in between Kyle and Dave with Kyle's lips marking his neck and Dave's pressed harshly against his own.

- - - -

Desperately Andrew kisses Justin and grinds against the older teen seeking release. "Justin, please," the brunette begs and pouting he gazes up at Justin silently pleading for the blonde's attention. "Andrew, there's not that much left, and I'm not going to be your slave," Justin states and groaning Andrew runs his fingers over the blue eyed blonde's chest beneath his shirt. "Call the bet off," Andrew offers before claiming Justin's lips in a fiery embrace and he feels the blond shift beneath him. "No, I want to win against you in at least one thing," the blond pants and Andrew nuzzles his neck begging, "Come on, I'll even be your slave." Shaking his head, Justin shifts so that they're lying side by side and running his fingers through Andrew's hair he says, "Babe, I promise that come Monday I'll rock your world." Shrugging Andrew turns to face the TV and feeling guilty Justin gently fondles Andrew through his jeans as the video resumes earning his some cute mewls of pleasure.

- - - -

"Justin, it's us again! Hope you find what you're looking for. Love ya, sweetheart," Angelina says as she sits on Marianne's lap and the redhead grins adding, "If anyone hurts ya, I'll castrate him. Babydoll gotta love ya." Sitting down next to the girls, Kyle winks and says, "You're always welcome to join Dave and me. You know we love you." Suddenly Dave steps in front of the camera and seriously states, "Justin, you deserve the best. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything, baby. The reason we filmed this for you is so that on nights when you're sad and lonely, then you can watch this and remember us all." They wave goodbye and the screen fades to black. "Wait!" Suddenly Angelina stands in front of the black sheet and says, "Don't forget to practice safe sex! Also, you've gotta come to my party. I'll call and let you know when it is."

- - - -

"That's all," Justin says and Andrew frowns turning to face him. "Justin, we don't have to have sex, but you wanna shower with me," Andrew asks, his eyes hazy with need, and Justin can't help it that he's attracted to this pliant Andrew with pouting lips. "Okay, and thanks again for the flowers. I didn't think you'd really do it," Justin admits and sweetly Andrew kisses him. "You really are hot," Andrew says leading the blond upstairs and Justin grins saying, "You'll probably get kisses by Dave and Kyle, too." "When are they coming?" "Probably in a week," Justin replies.

Pressing the younger teen against the shower wall as the hot water pounds against their bare forms, Justin sucks, nips, and bites Andrew's neck. Their lips crush together, desperately seeking one another's body heat, and urgent hands race over each other's bodies. "Justin, I love you," Andrew gasps and Justin looks deeply into the teen's hazel orbs seeing the depth of his emotions. "I love you, too," he admits softly as the brunette presses intimately against him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. I wont be able to update till either the 18th or 19th because I'm going to California for a week as a Graduation gift. As soon as I get back, though, I'll try to update more quickly. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 9**

The sound of thunder roaring and heavy rain pounding on the roof brings their attention to the storm brewing outside. Andrew stops stirring the spaghetti sauce and glances at Justin as the older teen grins. Excitement sparkles in the blonde's blue orbs as he pulls back the drapes to watch the lightning flash wickedly across the demonically dark sky. "Please, Andrew, come outside with me," Justin urges and the hazel eyed boy sets the sauce on simmer before taking the offered hand. Standing in the cold downpour with Justin makes Andrew understand that he'd do anything the blond asked him to. His legs wrap around Justin's waist after the teen lifted him up and he fervently kisses the blue-eyed blond. "Why do I feel like I'm in some movie," he asks gazing down at his boyfriend and laughing Justin responds, "Because this is too perfect to be true." Yet the feel of the blonde's body tells Andrew that this is indeed real. "Now that we're thoroughly soaked, can we go in and finish dinner?" Andrew laughs when Justin carries him inside and desperately he kisses the blond deeply.

Effectively he strips Justin down to his boxers then takes his own clothes off before tossing them into the dryer. "I'll grab a blanket and we'll just eat in the living room," Andrew says and Justin nods draining the noodles. When the brunette enters, Justin is sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and his blues shadowed. "Justin," he questions worriedly while he sits along side the older teen wrapping the blanket around them both. "He called me, he never does that," the blond mummers and instinctively Andrew moves onto Justin's lap anchoring his arms around the older youth's neck. "Who?" "My father or Ben as he has me call him. He hates me; he should hate her but he hates me," Justin says looking away with anger flashing in his blues. "Why should Ben hate anyone? Justin, I don't understand," he admits.

Suspicion darkens Justin's eyes and Andrew can almost hear the accusing questions. **_Why do you care? What do you want from me? Why are acting like this? Why have you changed so much? _**All those questions and more are screaming at him from the desperate depths of those blues. The only answer Andrew has for those burning questions is _I love you. _"No! Just don't ask," Justin yells, but it's the fearful tremors in the teen's voice that frightens him and not the angry outburst. "How do you expect me to help if I don't know what's going on?" Licking his lips, Andrew rests his forehead against Justin's with his eyes shut and adds, "Let me do something right for once." Nodding Justin sets him on the floor and reminds him, "The food should be done." Eating in silence was the one thing he had always hated, and he hopes he can coax the answers out of Justin.

"My mother had an affair with Ben's best friend and she became pregnant with me. The worst part was Ben couldn't have kids of his own, and knowing she was pregnant made him feel less like a man. When she had me, he never even looked at me. I grew up knowing I had to respect them, but also not knowing them. We were like strangers in the same house. Ben would call me a bastard if I was anywhere near him and mother never failed to accuse me of destroying her life on purpose. I was a mistake and everyone knew it," Justin whispers keeping one hand on Andrew's waist and the other uses his fork to toy with his food. "I'm sorry," he states unsure of what to say exactly and he moves so that his back rests against Justin's chest. They eat and tiredly Andrew snuggles against the blond. "It's alright," Justin says stroking his hair and Andrew moans when the older teen's lips move against his throat. "You should hate them," Andrew says and Justin argues, "I'm not like you. I can't hate people."

The phone rings startling Justin and he shakes Andrew awake. "Hello," the younger teen says sleepily then his hazels turn cold and Justin's almost afraid that just touching Andrew will freeze him. "I'll to you later, Denise," Andrew says curtly and betrayal mixed with confusion surges through the blond. "Don't worry about her. She was a mistake," Andrew states and raising an eyebrow the blond contemplates just leaving. "Really?" The furious fire of jealousy that burns in his blues seems to melt Andrew's coldness. "We dated for a little while during my senior year. We broke up, but she still calls me. I wont call her later, and for a few weeks she'll take the hint. She means nothing to me," the younger teen explains before forcing their lips together and reluctantly Justin submits. "Okay, then why don't you just tell her to leave you alone?" Roughly Andrew yanks on Justin's hair and hisses, "Like you're one to talk. What about Marc? You got drunk and we're all over him." Quickly Justin stands up, runs his fingers through his hair in agitation, and states, "I'll see you around, Andrew. This isn't going to work if we're constantly fighting and getting jealous over stupid stuff." Quietly Justin removes his clothes from the dryer and prepares to leave when Andrew says passionately, "This is what we do! We argue and we make up. Don't go, Justin." With his pants on but unbutton and his shirt dangling over one arm, Justin looks distraught. "Andrew, I care about Marc and he's a good friend. Are you going to get jealous when Dave and Kyle kiss me? Because they'll greet you in the same way and I wont get mad at them or you."

Devastated and hopeless, Andrew watches Justin walk away not sure why the teen's angry with him or if it's a mix of the stress from Ben calling and their argument. Tears threaten to spill from his hazel orbs and lethargically Andrew curls up on the couch wrapping himself in the blanket. Tilting his head, Andrew picks up Justin's photo album and pages through it. Biting his lower lip, the younger teen dials Justin's number and pleads, "Come back, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just come back. I need you."

Ignoring his cell phone, Justin pulls into a long driveway that leads to a mansion. To his left are horses he rode and to his right is the pond that he jumped into from the rope tied to the tree. He spies his mother's bright red Ferrari and Ben's black Mercedes Benz. Plenty of times when he had been a little boy, Justin had hid from the monster with shiny belt buckles and cowboy boots in the stable. If he closes his eyes, he can feel the sting of the leather belt against his defenseless body. Helpless and terrified, Justin cried out for his mother but she never came. After the sixth time of his phone going off, he irritably asks, "Hello?" "Justin, please, I don't want to be alone. Come back, I swear I'll call anyone you want and tell them never talk to me again," Andrew begs and feeling guilty as he stares at the door admitting, "It's not you, Andrew, that I'm mad at. I just need to take care of some stuff then I'll be home." "Justin, I do love you." He smiles, still not use to hearing those words, and says, "I love you, too."

Approaching the house of his nightmares, Justin prepares himself for the ridicule and fights that are sure to come. Quickly he knocks and nods politely at the maid that answers. "Welcome home, young Master" she says and leads him into the parlor where his mother serves tea to guest. "Hello, mother," Justin states and she looks up at him shocked. Everything about her screams fake. From her bottle blond hair that hides her true mousy brown color to her fake nails. Eyes the color of the first garden flash with unveiled wrath, but beneath the contacts lies brown eyes that know regret. "What are you doing here," she hisses looking at him suspiciously and Justin glances at her guest seeing the shared anger. "Hello, grandparents."

The slight tremor in his hand isn't visible, but Justin feels as if they know all his secrets. Icy blues stare at him as he raises his eyes to meet his grandfather's. His cell rings disturbing the silence. "Andrew?" "Sorry, but I had to call. Justin, are you sure it was Ben's best friend? I was looking at your photos and there's this old guy that you resemble. I know every inch of you by memory alone and he has your eyes, lips, and even a similar build," the teen says enthusiastically and Justin stares at his grandfather intently. "Justin?" "Yeah, I'm here," the blond states noticing the similar curve of lips upon his grandfather's face as his own and the same habitual way of tightening his jaw when he's angry. "Who is he, Justin?" Clenching his fist, Justin flicks his eyes towards his mother and says, "My grandfather." "Eww, Justin, that means your mom had sex with an old man," Andrew states and Justin grimaces while hissing, "You did the same, so stop complaining." "Justin, stop, please. I know what I did was wrong and disgusting, but you don't have to keep bringing it up," the younger begs and the blond replies, "Fine, sorry. I'll call you later."

Glaring at his mother, Justin demands, "Is he my real father?" Just then Ben walks in and turns him forcefully around. The punch stings, but he refuses to show his pain. "How dare you accuse a good man like my father for having any part in your birth," Ben demands and his blues flash dangerously as he growls, "You're father slept with your nanny and the cook." Murderous and angry, his grandfather approaches him. "Shut him up, Laura Anne," his father hisses, but his mother looks upon them blankly as her carefully created mask breaks. "Ezra, if this is true then I expect you to take responsibility for your actions," his grandmother says with steel coating her tone and he looks at Serenity worshipping her power as he always had.

Serenity Celeste Nightshade had been a beautiful, supple girl with gorgeous blond curls and sweet greens that invited men to flirt. Due to an arranged marriage, she became the cold Lady Ironheart. Today she stands formidable as ever with steel colored hair that she pulls into a severe bun and her greens tempt men to try to fight her power. As a grandmother, she never once baked cookies and barely spoke to Justin. Religiously she believes that children were meant to be seen and not heard. In Serenity's son's room hung a plaque that read Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child. She is one of the only women Justin knows that could out do any man in anything. As a girl, her trump card had been her beauty, yet now it's her with and iron spine.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I never meant for her to get pregnant. She was so young and tempting, always prancing around the house in tiny sorts and tight shirts that revealed too much cleavage. I had to have her," Ezra babble, his blues pleading with his wife, and Ben's lips tighten into a firm line. "You're a liar," Ben growls and fearfully Justin steps away from the two couples. Tears fall from his mother's shattered eyes and he finds himself hating the sight of the woman's sorrow. "No, I wish it was a lie, but he's just as much my son as you are. When I die, half of all this will go to him," Justin's real father says, sounding remorseful, and suddenly his mother screams shrilly before fainting. "How?" Ben's stern and angry demand startles Ezra and Justin, but not Serenity. "Easily, the fool raped her. Still, Justin is your brother and I expect for you to start treating him as such. Justin, you will attend dinner tonight with whomever you are seeing," Serenity states leaving no room for arguments.

Refusing to show any emotion, Justin walks to his truck and glances at his grandmother before saying, "We'll be here at seven. Dinner, I presume, is served promptly at eight." Serenity nods curtly and he wishes bitterly that he had a grandmother that would hug him too tightly. Driving quickly down the road, he narrowly misses an accident. All too soon, Justin's staring up at the Van de Kamp's house and his voice is lodged in his throat. "My grandfather's my father. All this time they made it out like I wasn't part of the family," Justin admits after rediscovering his vocal cords. Andrew's hands tug on Justin's shirt leading him inside. "We have to go to dinner at seven," Justin admits and the brunette shrugs asking, "I thought they were against you being gay?" Nodding, Justin sits down gazing at the photo of himself as a child sitting next to his grandmother's feet and states, "Serenity demands it."

"They'll hate me," Andrew states smirking and Justin smiles saying, "Then we'll be treated the same." "Justin, we already ate," Andrew reminds him and frowning he tightens his hold around the younger teen's shoulders. "I know, but we wont eat until eight and it's only six twenty. We could probably ride the horses," Justin says focusing on the road and grinning Andrew offers, "Or we could do some bedroom aerobics?" Shaking his head, Justin tries to ignore the feel of Andrew's hand fondling him but a few whimpers escape him. "You don't have to answer their questions truthfully, but you do have to answer them. They'll probably do their best to anger you, but stay calm. Most likely they'll verbally attack me, but don't argue with them." Tilting his head, Andrew states, "I'll try, but only because you want it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Hey everyone, I'm back but I'm leaving for a few days again so I'm updating tonight! Thanks everyone for the reviews and being such loyal readers! Cali was great. I'll try to update as soon as possible when I do get back home.**

**Chapter 10**

Nervously Andrew sits before Justin's grandmother. Her scrutinizing eyes come over Andrew searching every crevice of his being. Casually Justin stands next to a large portrait of the monarch of a woman. Andrew notices how relaxed Justin is now that Ezra and Ben are gone. The blonde's mother hadn't been present when they entered, but they heard the demand that the woman must attend dinner. Beneath Serenity's gaze, Andrew feels like a child. Trembling and frightened, Andrew tries to raise defiant eyes to the woman's cold, calculating emeralds. To hear her speak is like listening to the Queen. This woman holds the poise and self-control that Bree Van de Kamp had pretended to have. This one woman can turn men into sniveling children or gallant gentlemen. Andrew understands Justin's awe of her. The way Justin feels for her was the way he viewed the blond when they first met.

Hesitantly Andrew had admitted to himself the truth. Defiant Andrew Van de Kamp had been in awe of one boy's gentleness and seeming confidence. In school, Justin didn't need to act tough in order to gain respect. The blond was good in sports earning the jocks respect, good looking enough to draw attention to himself from both sexes, and Justin sweetly respected everyone else like a Southern gentleman would. To Andrew, the blue-eyed blond had held every ounce of goodness perfectly that he had forsaken perfectly. However, beneath the caring heart lies a fiery, passionate soul that once provoked could unleash havoc. Andrew had learned how loyal the blond was and how Justin holds fast to his beliefs in certain situations. Justin's gentle soul is his strength and Andrew would dare anyone to call the blond weak.

"Justin, you have a lot to learn as does this boy. If you are to overtake my empire, then I demand strength, tears, and blood. You're soul is perfect as it is. I don't wish to change you, merely prepare you. In you I find my salvation as well as my revenge," Serenity says and Andrew hears the finality in her tone telling them her words cannot be challenged.

"Zach owns his grandfather's empire and now you'll own this one. How come I can't own an empire," Andrew demands watching Justin curiously as the blond paces. "I don't know. What type of question is that anyways? According to Serenity, we're practically married," Justin growls, clearly aggravated, and Andrew tangles his arms around the blonde's neck. "Relax, I was joking. I was wondering what she was talking about when she mentioned me, but we're not even officially together yet," Andrew states waiting until Justin's eyes had stopped sparkling dangerously and the teen's no longer trembling with pent up frustration. With their fingers intertwined, Justin leads Andrew into the dinning room and mentions, "We're taking the horses out, but we'll be back around eight." Greens harboring amusement look them over as a startled pair of blues stare at their joined hands. Blue-greens orbs glare hotly at Justin, almost daring him trouble a fool of himself, but the blond shrugs good naturedly saying, "Have a nice chat, grandmother, father, and older brother Ben."

Cringing Andrew follows behind Justin's heels and says, "Well, that went well. Maybe next time he'll throw more than just a shot full of whiskey at us." Calm blues regard him nonchalantly before Justin laughs then says, "It doesn't matter. Ben has always hated me, but now I have the trump card. As long as we stay on grandma's good side, we're good. All his life, Ben wanted his parents' empire." Ecstatic and energetic, Justin presses hot lips upon Andrew's and he moans into the passionate kiss. "When the empire is mine. I'll destroy him just because I can. I don't have to hate him to do that. Why would I keep anyone that I could care less about in my domain? I've finally won. He couldn't make me hate him," Justin gushes excitedly and the brunette stares in awe at the teen.

The powerful creature moves beneath them as Justin holds tightly to Andrew's waist. The younger teen hides his fear well enough, but being this close to him Justin can feel the telltale tremors. Slow and steady, the horse glides across the lush land and into the trail near the grape vines. Unconsciously the animal heads deeper into the trail, and towards the winery. "It's kind of ironic that you make money off alcoholics and my mother is one," Andrew states and shrugging Justin eases the chestnut colored horse into a gallop easily saying, "Not all buyers are alcoholics. We also have a lingerie company as well as a toy company as well as a toy company. Grandmother's father developed Nightshade Toys into a booming business that sells handcrafted toys as well as electronic games. Ezra founded the winery and his great-great grandmother created Amira's Treasures, which is the lingerie line. Of course, her husband took the credit. The women of this family tend to be stronger and smarter than the men. Somehow my mother was left out of those skills."

"Does your entire family live here or something?" There's a hint of disgust in Andrew's voice, a tendency the boy has when he mentions families. "Not always. When I was younger it was only Ben, mother, and myself with one maid, a cook, and a butler. When Serenity and Ezra came, they brought the stable hands, two more maids, and their driver. I've never taken advantage of the help nor do I spend my allowance foolishly. Most of my money is placed in savings for emergencies. That money is why I can do yard work for free and have no need to hold a stable job." Disgust taints Justin's tone.

Pausing the horse by the family cemetery, Justin points out a small tombstone and says, "Ezra's twin died because of this wealth. She was seven when she died. Emila's prized dog ran off and she went out to search for him. A man stole her, took the money she always carried, raped her then drowned her. The dog attacked and managed to back the man off the cliff. That dog never left Emila's body after he found her. The next day, Ezra woke up knowing his twin was gone but they sent a search party out anyways. Two days later, they found her with her dog. The dog was on the verge of dieing due to heartbreak and starvation. Money destroyed this family."

Tenderly Andrew kisses Justin and running his fingers along the arms that securely hold him on the horse says, "Did you ever like it here?" Wistful blues lock with concerned hazels. "At times. When Ben left for business, mom use to take me around the house and tell all the rich history that she learned about it. The cook would allow me to sit on the counter and watch him and the maid chased me around the house. The stable is where I spent most of my time. Sometimes I could swear I heard Emila calling for her dog, or Amira singing while her husband David played the piano." Skeptically Andrew gazes past him at the various graves and states firmly, "Ghost don't exist." "You never know for sure," Justin argues being quiet out of respect for the dead.

Swiftly Justin turns the horse back towards the stable and smiles as the wind whips at his face. "Do you believe in UFOs, zombies, and werewolves, too?" Rolling his eyes, the blond pinches Andrew's side and says, "UFOs might exist. Until I have unwavering proof I wont decide. However, zombies are a little too far fetched even for me. Werewolves are a possibility. Don't you believe in anything?" Frowning Andrew shakes his head, a flicker of regret flashes in his hazels, and says, "I was brought up were the bible was word and nothing supernatural existed. Dad hated it and tried to get us to believe in ghost and stuff, but we couldn't." Laughing Justin helps Andrew off the horse and admits, "Ben's afraid of the room where Lady Katrina hung her self. Her sadistic ghost supposedly haunts it. She's quite sweet, actually."

Still disbelieving but not aching for an argument, Andrew helps brush the horse down and inquires, "What are we going to eat?" Smirking Justin kisses the younger teen affectionately and states, "If mom prepared the menu for the day then food I don't even want to try and pronounce. With Serenity, you'll just have to see." Scrutinizing eyes fall upon them when they enter and Serenity declares, "Earlier than I demanded, I'm pleased already. Go see if that wretched mother of yours is ready to obey me." Interlacing their fingers, Justin leads them upstairs past the door to his former bedroom and down the long hallway. "Mom, you have to come down for dinner," the blond calls out and opening the door they stare in at the sobbing mess on the bed. "I hate you! You just had to come home and shame me all over again," Laura Anne screams throwing a hand mirror at her son.

For the first time Justin felt completely defeated. With blues far away, thinking about the past, he doesn't see Andrew's concern or hear Laura Anne's fearful warnings. Without thinking, Justin backs away from the strange woman and runs towards the stairs. Never in his life had Laura Anne struck him. Not even when he knocked over her expensive perfume on accident causing the bottle to shatter. Though she never failed to remind him he was a mistake, Justin never felt her hatred the way he does now. Stunned and scared, Justin mistakes the stairs for more carpet and tumbles down. "My baby," Laura Anne screams, her tone shrill and bordering on hysteria, and suddenly the world stops floating past as Justin is submerged in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry that this is so late, but I went from Cali, to my friends house for like a week, and then I was told I had to help babysit at my uncles so I'm finally home and able to get an update. Hopefully I'll never be this late with updating again. Here's another chappie. R&R, please.

Chapter 11

Tangled limbs rest on the floor with a pair of cold blues and disbelieving blue-greens staring in shock at the fallen teen. Andrew's only aware of the numbness that's overtaking his body. _Justin! Oh God, wake up! _ Screams surround him and someone's crying. It doesn't register that the tears are his until the wetness drips off his chin and onto his clenched fists. Finally, Serenity approaches Justin and her eyes harden into diamond slits as she stares past him at Laura Anne. "You foolish idiots! Call an ambulance," Serenity hisses before shoving her husband to a phone and glaring at Ben she adds, "Pull yourself together, all of you. Andrew, you will ride with Justin and the rest of us will follow in my car." Her strength gives Andrew the power to dry his eyes and descend the stairs. Pausing near Justin's fallen form, Andrew glances back upstairs and sees a shadowy phantom.

"They've all come because they love him," Serenity states waving a hand at the house as the blond teen is loaded onto a stretcher. "Who you saw was Lady Katrina. Very rarely does she leave her room, but at one time everyone meets her. Be wise to know, she is the real Master of this house. Clutching Justin's hand, he nods dumbly before turning his hazels onto Laura Anne. "I'm sorry, Justin. You're not a mistake, I don't hate you. Mama loves you, baby, and I'll take care of you," they woman shrieks and shaking his head Andrew wonders just how devastating her love can be if her hate lands her son on a stretcher. "No, you will not take even a step near him unless I allow it. I'll take care of him," Andrew states drawing his strength from the love deep within him and Serenity inquires icily, " What does a child like you think you can give the heir to the Ironheart and Nightshade fortune?" Without hesitation, Andrew answers, "Love."

Never in his wildest dreams would Andrew have thought he'd be calling _her_ for help. "Mama?" The word sounds foreign rolling off his tongue. "Andrew, has something happened?" "Mama, I don't know what to do. Justin's hurt and I need help," he finds himself saying and all the hatred he had been harboring for her seeps from his heart. "Where are you?" Her calm voice that usually grates on Andrew's nerves are reassuring and weakly he says, "The hospital that dad was in." "I'll be right there," Bree tells him and he wishes bitterly that he could go back in time just to erase that last mistake. That one mistake cost him Justin, his mother, and being part of a family.

The urge to slap Laura Anne becomes nearly unbearable for Serenity as the woman sits sniffling in the chair. When a woman with flaming red hair that's perfectly in place walks in, she believes that perhaps not all women these days are horribly weak. "Andrew," Bree Van de Kamp says and the teen rises with a shaky smile. " They wont let me see him. That bitch wont stop crying even though it's her fault he's like this," Andrew states loudly and Serenity knows that he's trying to cover up his grief and fear. "Hush, Andrew, and I'll see what I can do," Bree says firmly and the fire flashing in her eyes reveals her devotion to her children. "He's awake and stable. No injuries as we can tell, but we'll want to keep him over night for observation. Visitors are allowed in now." Raising an eyebrow, Andrew checks the dogs and says, "I'm going first." Laura Anne's eyes darken and she declares, "I'm his mother." "No, you're just the bitch that gave birth to him," Andrew argues feeling his anger reaching a boiling point.

Glaring icily at Justin's mother, Bree Van de Kamp calmly lays a hand upon Laura Anne's shaking one and states, "Let Andrew go; Justin would want to see him." The calm storm in her greens scares the blond mess into submission. "Go ahead, Andrew," Bree states, and the teen nods before heading towards the door. "Now, do you have any problems with my son," the redhead demands, still sounding dignified and calm, and Laura Anne shakes her head shrinking into herself.

Nervously Andrew enters the room and he smiles shakily at Justin. "How are you feeling?" "Like a thousand pound truck ran me over," Justin replies and sitting in the visitors chair Andrew asks, "Really?" Grinning Justin takes the younger teen's hand and says, "I feel fine. They got me drugged up. They didn't have to shave my head or anything, at least." Hesitantly Andrew kisses him and desperately he tugs the younger teen closer. Mewling with pleasure, Andrew carefully straddles the older teen and deepens the kiss. "I'm sorry," he says into Justin's ear, and briefly he pulls away just to stare at the blond. _He's so gorgeous. Why would he want me? Maybe she is right? Maybe I'm not worthy of him?_

Almost as if he can hear the questions rolling through his mind, Justin tugs Andrew into another kiss. This kiss is sweet and lingering. "I don't need you worrying over what they may have said, I've done enough worrying over them for the both of us," the blond says as his eyes begin to droop and Andrew smiles before saying, "I'll see you when you wake up." Gently Andrew kisses Justin one last time before leaving the teen's bedside and when he sits down beside his mother a sigh of relief escapes him. "He's asleep," Andrew says glaring at Laura Anne heatedly and frustrated he grinds his teeth.

Shivering Andrew awakens from the dreams that have haunted him ever since Justin left. Pushing the blanket away, Andrew groans as he stretches and walking away from the other people cramped in the hospital chairs approaches Justin's door. "Visitor hours are over," the night nurse states and angrily he glares at her before stating, "I need to see him." "So do a lot of people, but rules are rules," the nurse says firmly and leaning against the door he says, "I'm his lover, doesn't that entitle me to some rights? I'm worried about him, and I really need to see him." The nurse is about to argue with Andrew when a doctor walks into the room and says, "Just let him go, Louisa."

"Justin, wake up," Andrew hisses with a twinge of panic erupting in his voice and sleepily the blond smiles up at him. "I had to make sure you were still here," the brunette says carefully climbing onto the bed, and Justin wraps his arms around Andrew saying, "Where would I go?" Rolling his eyes, Andrew presses his lips to Justin's and says, "I had the dream again, I wanted to make sure you haven't snuck out." "What dream?" Closing his hazels and breathing in Justin's reassuring scent, Andrew whispers, "That it's you leaving me in the middle of nowhere and not my mother." Licking his lips, Justin moves so that they lay facing each other with their legs tangled and says, "I'd never leave you stranded someplace. The least I'll do is drop you off somewhere that's familiar." Lightly Andrew slaps Justin's arm and says, "That's not nice, you're not suppose to leave me anywhere." Grinning the blond pulls him closer then soundly kisses him before saying, "I wont, okay?" Nodding Andrew closes his eyes and states, "That's better."

Clawing his way into an awake state, Justin looks over at Andrew sleeping peacefully beside him and smiles adoringly. _He tries so hard to pretend to be tough when he's just this lost, little boy that needs to be loved. _"Justin, my angel, how are you feeling," Laura Anne asks and he glances at her searching for any emotion she may stir within him. "I'm fine, but Laura Anne, could you please leave? I'd rather be with someone I care for rather than you at this moment. Perhaps later when I'm not so drowsy I can deal with you, Ben, and Ezra. Please, send Serenity or anyone else in, though." With shattered browns, Laura Anne nods and leaves her only child. The raw heartbreak she feels doubles when she sees the triumph in Serenity's calculating orbs.

"Hello, Justin. I see that little tumble did wonders for your thinking," Serenity says and shrugging he responds, "I don't hate her, I just feel nothing towards her. Anyways, I'm lucky to not have any broken bones or a concussion." The woman's greens sparkle with knowing and her lips curve into a secretive smile as she says, "The ghost protected you. They'd never let anything happen to their heir." Stirring beside Justin, Andrew sleepily mummers, "No such thing as ghost." Smirking Serenity hisses, "He'll believe soon. He saw Lady Katrina, but he's just acting like a fool." Rage stirs inside Justin, but he quells it before he does something he'd regret. "Don't talk down about him. He's really a great guy and he's better than Ben," Justin states lowly curbing the impulse to start yelling at her, but she laughs curtly before saying, "He's not our standards." "Laura Anne wasn't your standards either, but she married your son and slept with your husband. He's mine and I plan on keeping him that way." Serenity's eyes darken maliciously and she snarls, "Watch your mouth, boy. I could take all this away."

Glancing down at the sleeping brunette, Justin ruffles the younger teen's hair and says, "I'd rather have Andrew." Serenity's eyes roam over Andrew icily and she hisses, "Do you really think he'd want you if you didn't have the inheritance?" Impulsively he tightens his arms around Andrew causing the boy to wake up and Justin whispers, "I'd hope so." "You're a fool if you think love will make you happy. Money makes the world go round," Serenity states curtly and confusion decorates Andrew's face as he asks, "What's going on?" Without taking his blues off the woman, Justin explains, "Grandmother seems to think that the only reason you're with me is because of the money." Smirking Andrew nips Justin's neck enjoying the blush that settles over his face and says, "It's an added bonus. I won't lie, but even if you were a broke hobo I'd stay just because the sex is great. Or at least it had been, I'd have to see if it's still true later. Mainly, though, I'm with you because I love you." Lowering his gaze to the brunette, Justin says, "Two more dates unless you actually think you can win our bet." "Of course I can," Andrew states smirking and Justin grins back sarcastically saying, "Sure you can."

Finally Serenity leaves and Bree enters. After overcoming the initial shock of seeing her son in bed with Justin, again, Bree smiles politely and asks, "May I get you anything, Justin?" Arching his back against Andrew's gentle bites along his collarbone, Justin slaps the younger teen's hands gently and says, "No, thank you, Mrs. Van de Kamp." "Really, are you sure that you don't need anything," Bree inquires and tilting his head Justin says, "Nah." Pushing her red hair behind her ear, Bree nods then takes a seat fiddling with a loose button on Justin's shirt that had been tossed onto the other chair haphazardly.

Nervously Justin slips a hand into Andrew's and tries to still the boy's feverish kisses. "We're fine, Mrs. Van de Kamp," Justin says as the brunette squeezes his hand and Bree smiles politely before rising then reluctantly she sets the shirt down. "I'll see you two at dinner sometime, then. Goodbye, Andrew," the woman states looking at her son with a hint of emotion akin to love in her greens and Andrew nods leaning closer to Justin.

Tilting his head back, Andrew nods leaning closer to Justin and says, "Are you sure there's nothing you want?" "Other than you, no," Justin replies with a content smile and Andrew finds himself in awe in how beautiful the blond is. Once Bree leaves, Andrew sits up to stare down at Justin and traces his fingers along the blonde's lips. The teen's warm breath caresses his fingertips and Andrew trails his fingers down Justin's cheeks and over his throat to his shoulders. Confusion floods the older teen's blues as Andrew unties Justin's hospital gown and lowers it to his waist before following the trail he created with his fingers with his lips. "Andrew, we can't be caught like this," Justin warns even though his fingers are stroking the younger teen's back urging him to continue with desperate moans. "Why not?" Licking his lips before tugging Andrew up for a well-deserved kiss, Justin tangles his fingers in the boy's brunette hair he says, "The doctors wont let you back in if we're caught." Nodding Andrew places one last kiss upon Justin's bare shoulders and reties the older teen's gown then lightly brushes his lips over Justin's.

"You're so gorgeous," the younger teen whispers in Justin's ear and doubtful blues look at Andrew. "You're so cute, Andy," Justin gushes playfully earning a half-hearted glare and Andrew replies, "I'm not cute." Smirking Justin places his hand on the back of the brunette's neck and draws him into a lingering kiss before saying, "Then I can call you Andy." "Yes." Pulling away slightly, Justin holds Andrew's face in his hands and says, "You hate people calling you that." Smiling Andrew leans forward to kiss Justin and pulls back stating, "If you want to call me that, then I'll let you." Brushing his lips over Andrew's knuckles, Justin grins then says, "I love you, Andrew." "Love you, too," Andrew replies and curling up against the blond he closes his eyes lacing his fingers with Justin's.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was out of town and didn't have time to put a new chapter out. Well, thanks for the reviews. Glad ya'll loved the last chap and Bree's appearance. The moment some of you have been waiting for has arrived: Angelina and Marianne have finally come to Wisteria Lane.

Chapter 12

"Oh Andy," Justin calls out just as the teen's about to leave to get breakfast and Andrew glares at him before asking, "What now? I already ran to the gift shop a hundred times. The cashier knows me by name now." Pouting the blond lowers his lashes pulling off the hurt look well and whispers sweetly, "All I wanted was a hug, and maybe a chocolate shake." Stalking over to the bed, Andrew hugs Justin quickly and kisses his pouting lips before admitting, "I'll see what I can do. Why did everyone else leave, anyways?" Grinning Justin states proudly, " Mom left because I asked her to be my maid of honor at the wedding we have planned for next week, Ben left because he hates me and just wanted to wait around in case I died or had brain damage, and Ezra left because I asked him to buy me a car that said 'I love my daddy, Ezra' on it, then Serenity escaped when I asked her advice on love." Rolling his hazels, Andrew brushes his lips over Justin's and says, "At least your tactics were creative. I'll be back."

Slinking into a room wearing a see-through top and a mini-skirt is the lying whore with her high-pitched voice. "Justin, are you alright? I just heard, and rushed over to see how my sugar pie is doing." Anger and frustration dig into Justin like hot spikes and he hisses, "Get out, or I will not be responsible for my actions." Claire pales, but stays and states, "But the baby needs a father." "Good, fine the person who fathered it then," Justin growls and her eyes fill with tears as she wails, "But I don't know who the father is!" _No surprise there. She's got Edie Britt beat for most used bicycle. _"I'm sorry, but I can't handle being a dad right now. At this moment, I'm unstable at my best, and my worse is probably disastrous. Also, I'm trying to form a relationship with Andrew. Take a paternity test or something. Try to figure out who could be the father. I don't care anymore."

Squeals erupt from outside his door then a blur of red and gold invade his vision. "Justin," they scream together and he's being hugged on both sides while his eyes adjust to the onslaught on color. "Angelina! Marianne! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another week. I'm so glad to see you," Justin exclaims and he looks up to find Andrew standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Angelina, let the kid be by his boyfriend. We can hug Justin all we want when he's back to his healthy self," Marianne says as she rearranges the multi-colored roses she brought. Nervously Andrew settles on the bed, and watches Angelina pull gifts out of a bag. Reassuringly Justin holds the brunette closer as Kyle and Dave approach. "Well, everyone, this is Andrew," Justin says before his lips are being crushed passionately by Kyle's and Dave gently kisses Andrew. "Hi," Angelina says as Kyle kisses Andrew lightly and Dave plunges his tongue into Justin's mouth. "Hello," Marianne states sitting on the edge of the bed tugging Dave off of Justin before they go too far.

Breathlessly Justin grins and hugs Angelina then Marianne before saying, "I'm fine, okay?" Smiling Angelina hands the blond a caramel colored teddy bear wearing a blue shirt that says _GET WELL, _three balloons with curly strings, and a bag full of Twix, Snickers, and M&Ms. "Thanks," Justin says and Kyle straddles his lap handing him a necklace with a sharks tooth dangling from it saying, "I had to buy it for you, and Dave bought you a bright blue surfboard." Justin accepts Kyle's kiss and ruffles Andrew's hair when the teen glares at him.

"So, this is Andrew," Marianne drawls looking the hazel eyed teen over and instinctively Justin pulls Andrew closer. "What do you see?" Angelina turns her blues onto Andrew focusing on the colors that surround him. "White with dark red swirled with it and silver," she admits glancing at her girlfriend and Justin strokes Andrew's cheek whispering, "See, nothing bad." "What else do you see, Angelina," Marianne prompts and the blond girl sits down saying, "Pink, gold, and black." Tilting his head up, Andrew glances up at Justin before asking, "What do they mean?" Smiling Justin squeezes Andrew's hand as Angelina says, "Silver means confidence, pink represents that you're in love, gold shows the hope your feel, and black represents the sorrow you feel for losing your father, Justin, and your mother." Shaking his head, Andrew begins toying with his now cold breakfast and says, "I hate her! I don't feel sorrow for her!"

Kissing Andrew hotly, Justin pins the teen to the bed and hisses, "Stop acting like a child, Andrew. You can't hate her if you called her for help. Just let it go. I can't stand being with you when your hate consumes you." Desperately the brunette struggles against the blond, but Justin doesn't budge. Finally Andrew gives up, and clings to the blond whimpering, "I have to hate her, Justin. If I don't, then I miss her and that hurts too much. I'm not strong enough to handle the pain. I know I pretend to be, but I'm really not." Lovingly Justin kisses Andrew and trails his fingers along the boy's arms whispering, "You don't have to be strong. I'll be strong enough for both of us." Kyle settles on Dave's lap and inquires, "When do you get out?' Grinning Justin rolls off of Andrew and says, "Anytime today actually, but I had to have some fun first by sending Andrew on various trips."

Annoyance flashes in Andrew's hazels and playfully the teen slaps Justin's arm saying, "I was trying to be helpful to the bedridden jerk." "I'm not a jerk, I really have to stay away from strenuous activities for a little while," Justin argues and rolling his eyes Andrew slips from the bed to dump his forgotten breakfast out. "That's not fair, I wanted to break another bed with you," Kyle whines as Justin slips on his jeans and the blond grins replying, "Maybe some other time." Marianne rolls her eyes taking Angelina's hand and states, "Marc would have come with, but he has to stay at work. Give him a call later so he knows you're all right. He still cares about you, the least you can do is ease his troubled mind."

Lowering his gaze, Justin tries to ignore the guilt that erupts within him. "Babydoll, can I talk to you alone?" Nodding Justin smiles at Andrew before shrugging and squeezing the brunette's hand. Tentatively the blond male follows Marianne to the cafeteria.

"Babydoll, not that Andrew doesn't seem like a nice guy, but he's not right for you. He hurt you a lot before and he'll only do it again. I don't know what he did since you refuse to tell anyone, but you were a complete wreck when we met. Even Jason didn't hurt you like he did," the red head says softly and taking a deep breath Justin asks irritably, "Whom do you think I should date, then?" "Marc! He's never hurt you, and he loves you so much, Justin. Why can't you just be with him? How can you refuse to love him," Marianne screams at him, her voice rising with emotion, and he runs a hand through his hair arguing, "I don't love Marc. You don't know how badly I use to wish that I could, but I can't because I never got over Andrew. I still love Andrew, and nothing you say will change that." Looking away to hide the fury in her greens, Marianne digs her nails into her palms as she hisses, "He'll destroy you." "No, not this time. He may have cheated on me to get back at his mom, but this time is different. He's not obsessed with hurting her anymore. And he said he loves me, Andrew doesn't say that lightly," Justin argues defending the boy he loves, but cold emeralds lock with tortured sapphires as Marianne states, "He'll cheat on you again. He hasn't changed, Justin, people don't change. I love you like you were my baby brother, and I can't just sit here watching you throw your heart away." "Then leave," Justin says calmly before walking away; even though, on the inside he's screaming and crying.

Splashing cold water onto his face from the faucet, Justin prays that no one comes in and sees him like this. With shaky hands, he turns the water off and slips to the floor. "Justin?" _Please, go away, just leave me alone!_ "Sweet heart, what happened? Marianne wont talk to me," Angelina says stroking his back as she wraps him in her arms protectively and she comforts him the way a mother should. "She wants me to be with Marc. She doesn't understand that I love Andrew. I don't want to lose either of them." "She'll get over it, sweetheart. Don't give up the person you love just because someone doesn't approve," Angelina says and the door opens revealing a man in a business suit. "Girls aren't supposed to be in here," the man states and raising dagger-baring blues she says, "Go to hell. Don't you see that I'm busy cheering a friend up? I really don't care if this is the men's restroom, so you can stop your yapping and leave." The fierce protectiveness in her stance brings a smile to Justin's face and rising to his feet he drags her out.

Pausing outside the door, Justin listens to the yelling coming from inside and takes a deep breath before entering. "You don't deserve him, you cheating bastard," Marianne screams slapping Andrew, but the hazel-eyed teen smirks saying, "Maybe I don't, but I have him. In case you haven't noticed, I don't really care how you feel about me because I know Justin wont leave just because you want him to. People can change." The red head laughs shrilly, her greens ablaze, and yells, "No, they can't. If they could, then mama wouldn't have shot daddy and the whore he was sleeping with. Marc knows how to treasure those he loves. He deserves Justin." Carefully Kyle pulls Andrew away from Marianne when she lashes out with her nails, and he commands, "Stop it, Marianne. It's not up to you who Justin loves and whom he's with. We all love Justin, and none of us approve that Andrew cheated on him, but that was the past. Justin's a big boy and he can make his own decisions."

The serious tone to Kyle's voice draws Marianne's attention to him and gazing around she demands, "Do you all feel that way? Does everyone agree that this cheater deserves our Justin?" Drawing close to Kyle, Dave nods and says, "Go cool off." "Angelina, do you feel that way, too?" The fire that had flamed Marianne's fury is now burning out, and the blond girl says sternly, "It doesn't matter how I feel, Marianne. Personally, though, I don't think they make a bad match. I can see Andrew's colors; his true self, and the love he feels for Justin is as intense as it is pure. I changed for you, didn't I? I gave up being a stripper even though it meant struggling to make ends meet." Justin encloses Andrew in his arms saying, "I love Andrew. If you can't handle that, Marianne, then I'm sorry but you'll have to go until you can at least act civil."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait…I've been out of town and unable to update. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 13

Watching her walk away had to be one of the hardest things Justin had ever had to do. _He fought for me. But I thought they were best friends? _"Andrew," Justin says waving a hand in front of the teen's face, and he blinks before kissing the blond. "Are you okay," Justin inquires while Andrew unties his hospital gown and hands him a clean t-shirt. "Yeah, but I think I need a kiss to make me feel better," Andrew says toying with the hem of Justin's shirt and the blond grins before kissing the hazel eyed teen's cheeks then his lips. "Better?" "Almost," Andrew replies before using his tongue to part Justin's lips and urge the blonde's tongue into a duel. Mewling into his boyfriend's mouth, Andrew tugs Justin against him roughly, arching against his lean body. "Oo la la, great show. Now just take your clothes off and put your hands all over each other," Kyle gasps and Justin blushes as he remembers that there are other people in the room. _Damn him, he made Justin stop. Come on, Justin, kiss me again._

Taking the blonde's hand, Andrew tugs Justin towards the door and says, "You have to be bed ridden so I better get you home." Pouting Kyle glances at Angelina and Dave before asking, "Can we come with? We think Marianne left us." Dave wraps his arms around Kyle, and looking at Angelina says, "Go see if she's still here. We wouldn't want to intrude." Nodding Angelina races out the door. Turning on the puppy eyes, Justin gazes down at Andrew, plays with the younger teen's shirt, and begs, "Can they stay, please? Baby, please, let them." Tender kisses fall upon Andrew's neck as Justin traces patters over his stomach beneath his shirt, and he moans when the blonde bites lightly at the crook of his neck. "Yes, they can, but only if mom has left otherwise it's up to her," Andrew says and grinning Justin hugs the brunette.

With her head bowed, Angelina enters the room and says, "I called her cell, but she didn't answer. She probably feels as if we betrayed her." Brushing her tears away, Justin bites his lower lip feeling guilty, but Andrew shakes his head taking his hand in a comforting way. "No, we're not calling him. Justin, we only get into fights over him and I don't think I can handle being around him," Andrew begs noticing where Justin's train of thought is heading, but Justin stares at him with tired blues before saying, "Andrew, he's the only one with the car space. Unless we call John and talk him into letting some of us sit in the back end." "Then call John," Andrew orders leaning against the door frame, completely pulling away from Justin, and the blond shrugs before obeying.

"Hey, Justin, what's up?"

"We're stuck at the hospital. Would you be able to pick us up and put some of us in the back?"

"Dude, you know I would, but I'm out of town for the weekend with some buddies. When I get back, we are hanging out. There's suppose to be a wild party next weekend."

"Yeah, sure, thanks John. Give me a call."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Andrew shakes his head muttering, "I'd rather walk." "I'm not walking in that storm, and there's no way that Justin can walk all that way yet," Kyle argues sitting the blond teen down in the wheel chair, and Justin looks up at the handsome male saying, "Unless you have a better idea, Andrew, I'm calling Marc." "Whatever," Andrew responds walking out of the room and licking his lips nervously Justin follows. "What the hell is your problem?" Andrew turns away from the blond, but Justin grabs his upper arms shaking him and demands, "Tell me." "I'm jealous of him, okay? He scares me because I can lose you to him. I saw him kiss you, alright!"

Pulling Andrew against him, Justin possessively kisses the younger teen and says, "I have to call him. You, me, and Angelina will sit in the back, okay?" Andrew moves his head so that his lips brush against Justin's neck, and he whispers, "He better not touch you." Tilting the younger teen's head up, Justin embraces Andrew's lips with his own before he says, "Are we good now?" Whimpering the brunette draws Justin back for another kiss, and anchoring his arms around the blonde's neck states, "Yeah, just don't let go yet." Rolling his blues, Justin nuzzles the teen's neck with his lips and says, "As if I could even if I wanted to."

Giggling to hide her sadness, Angelina helps Justin into the mandatory wheel chair and says, "No way this is sinking sand…" "On solid rock we stand," Kyle finishes as Andrew settles on Justin's lap and Dave begins pushing the wheel chair back to the entrance. "Has Marianne called anyone yet?" Glancing at the blond, Angelina shakes her head and admits, "She's probably got the radio on full blast and eating ice cream." "That sounds like what we use to do," Justin agrees earning a curious stare from Dave as Kyle adds, "Oh, I remember Ben and Jerry Nights. Ice cream and alcohol to soothe the soul. Didn't we get you to table dance, Justin?" "No, that was Angelina. I was the one you got to give everyone lap dances," Justin says laughing when Andrew's jaw drops slightly. "Remember when Marianne called the pool boy from Roxie's house and asked him out for you, Kyle? She thought that Dave would make his move faster if there was another guy after you. Who knew that all it would take was Justin locking both of you in the storage closet? Those days were wonderful," Angelina says putting on a cheerful smile.

Tiredly rubbing his eyes, Marc pulls out of the parking lot and prepares himself for the torturous ride. "Kyle, shut up," he groans when the male sings every song that comes on the radio and pouting Kyle lays his head upon Dave's shoulder. Leaning forward between the two seats, Justin rests his chin on Kyle's shoulder and says, "Can we turn on something other than techno?" Marc's eyes lock with Justin's and for a second they share a mutual attraction. "Your pick, country or pop," Marc asks and tilting his head Justin glances at Andrew and Angelina before replying, "I guess country."

Kyle leans over to kiss Justin for making the right decision, and howls when Dave lightly pinches his inner thigh. "Baby, you know he'd never join so I have to have my fun when I can," Kyle whines wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and running his fingers up and down his chest pouts. "I can't have any fun since you're hogging him," Dave states and Justin smirks looking back at Andrew saying, "What I tell you? Sex on a stick."

Tugging the blond back, Andrew delivers a passionate kiss onto Justin's warm lips and gasps when the blue eyed teen's hand slips beneath his shirt. "Tomorrow, I know what we're going to do," Andrew states when Justin pulls away breathing hard and looking delightfully flushed. "Really? What do you have planned?" Shaking his head, Andrew chastely kisses the blond male and whispers, "It's a surprise."

Tearing his eyes from the rearview mirror, Marc reminds himself that Andrew makes Justin happy. He pulls into the boy's driveway and takes a deep breath before chancing another look at Justin. Desperately Marc craves to feel Justin's lips on his own, dominating him, and he needs to hear the blonde's strong, steady heartbeat as he lays beside him with his ear pressed against his chest. Suddenly Angelina's eyes meet him and they speak volumes making him understand that he must let Justin go completely.

Hesitating beside Marc, Justin looks the man over and hugs him knowing that this is goodbye. "I love you, my beautiful disaster," Marc admits lowly, and the blond looks up wearily saying sadly, "I wish you didn't." Pulling Justin closer to him, Marc closes his eyes losing himself in the teen's scent and says, "I know, honey, but I do. Don't forget to call me if things don't work out. Your boyfriend is getting mad so I better leave." "We're not boyfriends yet," Justin says shyly and smiling he kisses the blond on the cheek his heart breaking at the immaculate love shining for Andrew in his former flame's eyes and he says, "You will be soon enough."

Andrew glares at Justin when he runs up towards the door, and Justin grins sheepishly at the younger teen. "He touched you," Andrew states angrily and taking the teen's hand Justin pulls him into the house. "Your mom's here, but she says we can stay," Kyle says then hugs the surprised Andrew and kisses the young teen. Angelina tussles Justin's hair asking, "Is Marc really leaving?" Nodding Justin wraps Andrew in an embrace, and says, "He's going to visit his Uncle Satino's Villa in Venice for a few months." "Don't feel guilty, sweetheart, he needs to leave," Angelina says before following Bree to Danielle's room. "I guess we're sharing a room," Andrew says leading the three males up to his room and stripping to their boxers they curl up on the teen's smallish bed. "Wow, we actually got Justin in bed," Kyle jokes getting hit by a pillow before kissing the blonde's shoulder and clambering on top of Dave to sleep.

A/N- I'm going to be moving soon so i may not be able to update that much, but i will finish the story soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-Sorry bout the long wait. I just moved this past week and it's been kinda stressful. Plus i've been babysitting alot, so sorry bout making this such a long wait. Thanks for the reviews, though!

Chapter 14

Awakening with Kyle pressed against his back, and Andrew's warm breath teasing his chest, Justin groans before trying to detangle himself from their encasing limbs. "Don't leave," Andrew mummers sleepily pulling him back down and giving into his fate, Justin reaches for the gum that he had placed in the nightstand sometime last night.

"Justin?" _He sounds adorable when he's tired. Probably shouldn't ever tell him that. _"I'm bored so i need gum," Justin explains, plus the fact that he hates morning breath, and shrugging Andrew pins him to the bed. "We'll wake Dave and Kyle up," Justin says as Andrew nibbles along his collar bone then creates designs over his chest with his lips and fingers. "Be quiet and they wont," the younger teen coaxes before pressing his lips to the spot just above Justin's heart in an intimate gesture rare for the teen, and the blond teen shifts so that he can watch the brunnette. "Hush," Andrew reminds him when he whimpers as the younger teen skims his fingers along his boxers. "An-Andy, stop," Justin moans, his eyes fluttering close, when Andrew carresses his cock with feather light kisses. Pulling away, the younger teen pouts before running his fingers along the blond's manhood, and inquiring, "Really now?" Gasping Justin arches against the boy's touch and begs, "Andrew, please, not now." Licking his lips, Andrew rests his cheek against the blond's thigh and blows his warm breath onto Justin's aching manhood. "Let me take care of the problem first since I created it," Andrew says watching Justin's lips tremble and his blues darken with carnal need. Humming to increase Justin's pleasure, Andrew bobs his head up and down over the blond's arousal then swallowing Justin's seed he looks up at his panting boyfriend.

"Great show," Dave says while Kyle giggles and Justin buries his blushing face into the pillow. "Justin, I didn't know they were awake. I'm sorry," Andrew says leaning against the blond and Justin turns over to face the brunette stating, "It's fine." Kissing Andrew, the blond tastes himself on the teen's tongue and draws him closer trying to mold their bodies together. Leaning ontop of Justin, Andrew teases another kiss out of the blond and grins when the blond grips his buttox. "So, does this mean I can win the bet," Andrew asks cuddling against Justin, but the blond shakes his head stating, "No, but you can practice."

Grinning Kyle strokes Justin's back and asks, "Can Dave and I borrow the shower, it'll give you some alone time?" Andrew nods as the blond drifts back into sleep from the light touches. "Justin," the brunette asks tentativly as the blond begins trembling, and desperately he tries to shake Justin awake. "Come on, wake up," the teen begs when tears spill from Justin's closed eyes.

DREAM

Franticly he tries to run from Jason, but he stumbles into a locked door. Struggling to unlcok the door, he screams when a large hand yanks him away and throws him to the floor. The broad shoulder man with dark, piercing blues that rape his soul, and hair so black that it matches a raven's feathers pins his arms above his head. Desperately he tries to buck Jason off of him, but hte man's stronger. A harsh slap to his face silences his screams, but the shameful tears continue to fall. "Jason, please, stop," he tries begging between bruising, ruthless kisses; however, Jason pulls out his switch blade and presses it to his throat. "Shut up! You're so stupid. Did you really think that i wouldn't find out? You're lucky Marc isn't dead because of you. You belong to me, I own you!"

His eyes close as the knowledge seeps into his soul and mind. "You're nothing, you'll never amount to anything. Look at you, crying like a baby," Jason yells unknowingly echoing the words Ben had said years ago. Screams of pain, humililation, and anguish grow louder when Jason rapes him using a baseball bat. His sobs grew quieter as the man carried him into the bathroom. "Baby, I'm sorry. You have to know that I didn't want to hurt you, but you did a very bad thing. You desevered to be punished, didn't you?" Nodding he tries to relax in the tub, but the hot water scalds his skin. Urgently he escapes the tub only to be shoved under water until his lungs ache. "Sexy, I love you," Jason whispers huggging him tightly and he cringes when he replies, "I love you, too."

"Wake up, you ungrateful slut," Jason screams, and he prays that it's only a nightmare. The sharp sting of Jason belt across his back tells him that this is all too real. "I'm up," he mummers standing up and ignoring the pain that shoots through his body. "This place is filthy, I want it cleaned," Jason demands before smirking wolfishly and adding, "I'll watch to make sure you're doing it correctly. That also means you'll be nude." By the time he finished, his entire body ached and bruises decorated him from the various blows he recieved. "Babe, you did well today," Jason says softly and he tenses at the gentle touch upon his shoulder. "Relax, baby," Jason whispers and he allows the feverish kisses to rain over his body if only to escape the pain for a night. "Do you miss that mystery man," Jason asks mockingly and his heart thudded with fear. _Jason knows about Andrew, how can he know?_

END DREAM

Pushing Andrew off of him, Justin runs out of the room and nearly collides with Bree. Her greens look over him, calculatin what's wrong, then calmly she says, "I'll make you some tea, but go get dressed first. You'll do yourself no good running around in that attire. Angelina is already downstairs waiting." Taking some deep, calming breaths, Jsutin nods before backing into the room, and forcing the visions to leave his mind manages to dress himself. The familar ache where a scar decorates his shoulderblade; however, reminds him just how real Jason had been.

"Don't touch him. He'll lash out because right now the past is blinding him," Kyle warns latching onto Andrew's arm, and Dave nods pulling his clothes on before adding, "He's hit Kyle before when he touched him after one of those nightmares." Sighing Andrew crosses his arms to stop himself from reaching out for the blond, but decides that Justin needs him right now and cautiously hugs the teen.

Tensing Justin controlls the urge to hurt whoever laid their hands on him, and concentrates on matching his breathing of that of the other person's. "Come back to me," the teen whispers against his neck, and relaxing agaisnt Andrew he opens his tormented blues. "Don't scare me like that," Andrew says softly so that only he can hear him, and intertwing their fingers replies, "I'll try, but it's hard to escape him." Suddenly Angelina appears in the doorway and states, "Marianne's here."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15

The redheaded female sits stiffly at the immaculate kitchen table, staring at a spot on the wall, and her greens flicker momentarily to the doorway when Justin appears. His distraught appearance overcomes Marianne's initial feelings of anger and betrayal. Closing her eyes, she remembers the timid, lost teen that had stumbled into a disasterous party and charmed the predator known as Jason. At the time all she knew was he had these gorgeous feautures made even more beautiful by his grief. His blues seemed to glow beautiffully from the pain, as if the more his sorrow consumed him the stronger he became. Even now Justin's fear and tortured soul causes his eyes to glow magically. Tearing her eyes away, Marianne studies Andrew.

The brunette's hand possessivly grips Justin's as their bodies are turned towards eachother, and electrifying hazels already alight with love become dangerously bright with the added fire of a challenge. Finally her eyes are unvieled allowing her to see the absolute love and adoration radiating off of Andrew. Immaculate in every way, an emotion that will live on even if it's not returned, yet by being returned is nutured into something delightful.

Without taking her eyes off of the couple, Marianne sips the tea that sits in front of her, and aches with the loss of words that stumble on the edge of her tongue. _Would a simple sorry be enough? Could I heal so many wounds with such a small, easy word? _Her hands are suddenly engulfed by delicate, warm ones and the familar, comforting scent of her own lover flows over her reminding her the sometimes the simpliest things work best. "I'm sorry, I know I was wrong," Marianne whispers.

Hugging Marianne, Justin releases a sigh of relief and adoringly runs his fingers through her untamed curls. Quietly Andrew sits down at the table and glances at the redheaded female before saying, "For Justin's sake, I forgive you." Resignation decorates her face as her greens darken with sorrow, and quietly she admits, "I'll never be able to change my oppinion of you, Andrew, but I'll keep my mouth shut." Taking the seat beside Andrew, Justin grins at Kyle and Dave gesturing for them to sit down. Angelina settles beside Marianne, her blues absorbing everything and calculating everyone's emotions, and giggling she says, "Mrs. Van de Kamp, you have a beautiful home. It's so immaculate." Andrew's mother nods proudly taking her seat and states graciously, "Thankyou."

After breakfast, Andrew tugs Justin upstairs and grins excitedly before kissing the blond. "Come on, we have to leave right now," Andrew says tossing him his shoes and grabbing his wallet. Without saying a word, Justin follows the brunette's lead, and follows Andrew to Mrs. Van de Kamp's car settling uncomfotably in the passenger seat. "Close your eyes," Andrew whispers before tieing a blindfold around his heard covering his curious blues. Warm lips press against Justin's intimately, immediately calming his fears, and his hand curls around the younger teen's. Smiling he hears the faint laughter of children as the car coasts to a stop, and desperately he fumbles with the car door, excited for the adventure to come. "I had Julie and her mom help me by setting everything up," Andrew says, his warm breath caressing Justin's neck as he leads the blond to the spot. Removing the blindfold, Andrew grins as shock enters Justin's blues.

Laid out upon the grass is a blanket with a picnic basket set neatly on one corner. Sitting down, Andrew grins as Justin interlaces their fingers and coaxes Justin onto his back. Their kisses are sweet, yet firm enough to confirm the padssion they both feel. "We just ate, though," Justin says pulling away, the confusion in his tone adorable enough to nearly make Andrew giggle, and the brunette explains, "Look inside." Grinning Justin pulls out chocolate covered strawberries, and a love song mixed CD. "Just dessert and relaxation," Andrew states proudly before pulling out his portable CD player and placing the CD inside. Music blasts from the headphones hung around his neck allowing Justin to hear it also. "I'd do anything for you," Andrew admits shyly feeding a delicious strawberry to Jsutin, and the blond nods smiling replying, "Likewise."

A few hours later, Justin awakens with the sunlight streaming over him through the clouds, and Andrew laying pleasantly beside him with his head upon his shoulder. Gently he removes Andrew from ontop of him, and looking down at the brunette's peaceful features he wonders how he can love one person so much. As hazels focus on Justin revealing their love and warmth, the blond leans down and passionately kisses Andrew. The younger teen melts into his embrace, practicly pulling Justin into his body, and his hands desperately grip Andrew's shirt also trying to drown in him. Whimpering Andrew pulls away from Justin, and running his hands down the blond's chest says, "I love you." Smiling Justin lightly bites the younger teen's neck before saying, "I love you, too." Helping Andrew to his feet, Justin glances at the kids playing not to far away and asks, "Is this it?" Shaking his head, Andrew says, "We still have to go to the beach."

Surprisingly hardly anyone is at the beach when they arrive, but that's how Andrew wanted it. Taking Justin's hand, he leads the blond across the sand and to the rocks that sit slightly in the water, and Justin's face breaks into a large, goofy grin as he pulls his t-shirt off. "What are you doing," Andrew asks when Jsutin strips down to his boxers. Laughing the blond jumps into the water saying, "Swimming." Pulling his own clothes off except his boxers, Andrew jumps into the water and clings to the laughing blue eyed teen. With Justin's hands cupping his butt, Andrew wraps his legs around his neck. Water droplets glisten on Justin's golden flesh, and Andrew desperately suckles on the older teen's neck. "Should we go visit your grandmother?" Shocked blues lock with comforting hazels, and Justin shakes his head inquiring, "Whatever for?" Shrugging Andrew briefly kisses him then explains, "So she knows your out of the hospital." "She knows."

Laying out on the sand with the sunlight dancing over their skin, Justin and Andrew are content. Glancing at the blond, Andrew smiles taking his hand and intertwining their fingers asks, "Are you happy?" Lifting up on his elbow, and gazing at Andrew with an adorin look in his blues he says, "Yes, I'm happy."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N-thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, but I hit a bad case of writer's block. 

Chapter 16 Like always when Justin begins to feel happy and content, the old doubts resurface. After all, hadn't he been told all his life that he was nothing and that he deserved even less. When he starts to think everything will be okay, hasn't he always been let down? Suddenly the doubt crushes him that Jason is even dead. His blues widen with fear, his panic freezing him, and his mouth becomes dry. Even Andrew's weight against his body does nothing to reassure him the way it usually does. Silently Justin tells himself that Jason has to be dead. I shot him, I watched him die! I checked his pulse twice, and the cops assured me that he was indeed dead. There's no possible way that he can still be alive.  
Instinctively Andrew knows what Justin is thinking. Shifting so he can peer into the blonde's blues, his fingers stroke the older teen's neck and his hazels shine with concern. "Baby, what's wrong," his voice is hushed, the words barely reaching Justin's ears, but the blond shakes his head and his blues become clear again. "Just thinking," Justin says with a shrug, but Andrew's eyes narrow as he interlaces their fingers stating, "Tell me what's bothering you." "I'm just waiting for everything to turn bad again," Justin admits softly knowing he sounds stupid, but Andrew rolls his eyes saying, "It wont. I love you, babe." "Love you, too"  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Justin smiles as sunlight glitters across the water like diamonds. His smile widens as Andrew innocently kisses his neck before laying his cheek against his chest. "Do you want to go home," Andrew inquires, and playing with the teen's hair Justin says, "Sure, in a little while. It's relaxing here"  
Giggling Angelina gazes out the window as Andrew pulls into the driveway. Flipping through a magazine, Marianne rolls her eyes when her girlfriend squeals in delight and races to the door. Dave and Kyle glance at the bubbly blond in amusement before sharing a look of what-is-she-doing, and Kyle grins as the door opens revealing Justin and Andrew. Immediately Angelina hugs the teens, and asks giddily, "How was the date?" Standing Dave wraps an arm around Kyle's shoulders chuckling, then says, "Angelina, leave them alone." Her blues look at him with false disappointment, and a pout forms on her lips.  
Smiling Andrew leads Justin upstairs to his room, and locks the door behind them. "Is she always that hyper?" Nodding the blond male scoots his brunette boyfriend back until his knees hit the bed. Smirking Andrew lays back on the bed tugging Justin on top of himself saying, "Everyone's busy downstairs." The blue eyed teen distracts him briefly with gentle kisses along his throat saying, "I know"  
With the bet long forgotten, Justin succumbs to the temptation to touch and kiss Andrew all over. His skilled hands, still familiar with the boy's body even after so long, brings the brunette to whimpering and reaching out for more. Finally, they become one. This time, there's no fight for dominance as Justin enters Andrew. Though their love making is fast bringing release too quickly, they both realize all the love being poured into each movement. For once, it feels like more than just sex.  
Breathlessly Andrew leans against the blond, and says, "That was amazing." Justin makes a sound of agreement, tightens his hold on him, and closes. "It's all over, isn't it?" Nodding Justin dresses Andrew then himself stating, "I still want to see his grave just to make sure." Andrew smiles following Justin downstairs, and stares at the unusual crowd.  
Andrew's mother sits prim and proper while Angelina lays on her stomach kicking her feet and reading a magazine. Sitting cross legged beside her girlfriend, Marianne chats with Lynette. Dave's talking business with Tom while Kyle frets over Gabrielle's hair as she sits sipping her tea. Tilting her head, Justin asks, "Where's Jason buried?" Marianne looks startled, but says, "New York, but why do you want to know?" Glancing away, Justin tightens his grasp on Andrew's hand and states, "I just need to see it"  
Marianne watches with concerned greens as Justin gnaws on his fingernails, and says, "Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Nodding the blond male paces across the floor, and glances up when he hears the floor creak with the added weight of someone else. "Baby, are you ready?" Taking a deep breath, Justin hugs Marianne quickly before following Andrew down stairs. "Okay, so I'll drop you two off at Justin's so he can pack then Marianne and Angelina are going to the parents, while Kyle and I housesit for Justin," Dave says making sure he has everything ready. Nodding the teen's cram into Marianne's car, laughing as they scramble onto each other's laps. Finally, they pull away from Mrs. Van de Kamp's house.  
Nervously Justin packs his suit case and carry on bag. His hands shaking with each article he adds. A startled gasp escapes him when his cell phone rings, and carefully he answers, "Hello?" "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Disbelief rushes through him, a mix of cold shock and heated anger, and he states, "I'm fine, Laura Anne. I'm leaving for a few days, if not more, to go on a trip." "Are you sure it's safe for you to go so soon? I really think that you should come stay with us," she says, her tone light yet caring, but Justin rolls his eyes responding, "No, Laura Anne. I'm sorry, but this is something that I really have to do." Ending the call, Justin barely hears her last words. "But I want you here." Those words echo through his head. The plane takes off after making sure all passengers have boarded. Pressing his face against the window, Justin watches the landscape grow smaller and smaller. Finally, he slips on headphones and lets the music soothe him to sleep. Watching Justin sleep, Andrew smiles and takes the teen's hand in his own.  
Swallowing hard, Justin gazes at New York with a sense of dread. The city is just too fast paced for his liking. After a good twenty minutes, they finally hail a taxi. The driver barely glances at them before taking off. Seeing the apartment complex ahead, Justin's eyes grow hard and distant. Paying the driver, the blond nods at the apartment's local prostitute as she smokes on her brief break.  
"Hey, Justin. Heard 'bout your ol' man," a man says, and the blond teen glares at him. The man shivers, visibly afraid, and says, "See ya 'round, kid." Shocked, all Andrew can do is follow Justin to his apartment. The older teen knows that this place can harden a person. The apartment is pristine, no sign of the death that occurred in the bedroom or the abuse he suffered. To a stranger the place would seem nice despite the outside appearance of the place. The furniture is practically brand new, the paint is fresh, and the place seems almost homey. However, Justin knows what happened here. Finding the cemetery had been the easy part, but actually going up to the tombstone is a different story. Shaking Justin kneels before the stone and traces Jason's name. Actually seeing his grave makes Justin feel better. A little safer, even. Finally, he knows for sure that it's over. Taking Andrew's hand in his, Justin is ready for a new beginning. He's finally ready to cave in to his addiction completely.

The End


End file.
